Shoot Out The Lights
by Finchelislove
Summary: It took Finn Hudson five years to realize that Hannah Hudson wasn't his daughter, biologically anyway. Aria Sheppard had been a goddess when he met her, until she had their child and took off, leaving him with another man's daughter. Daddy!Finn. Finchel. Hints of Klaine and Quick. Long-Shot. Two part fic.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi Loves. I know I have a lot of loose ends out there that I need to tie up, but I have been working on this story for about 6 months and I've decided to split it into two parts. I might add a short third part just of happiness and rainbows. But for now, it's only a two parter. **

**Thank you all for your reading, reviews, favorites and alerts. It means so much. Get ready for some serious Daddy!Finn feelings. **

* * *

**Part I**

It was the night before Hannah Hudson's fifth birthday that Finn realized he wasn't her biological father. She was playing with Beth Puckerman in his backyard while he Quinn and Puck had beers on the patio. Beth and Hannah came running up with big grins on their faces, red nosed from the cold.

"Let's get you girls inside." Quinn said picking up her little blonde, curly haired girl.

Hannah ran into Finn's arms and he kissed her cheek and she made this face, a face he had seen before. Hannah often made faces that were the spitting image of her mother. It used to make Finn ache inside from grief. Grief that her mother would leave him, _them_.

Aria Sheppard was a goddess when he met her, a brunette goddess. She could sketch a picture of a sunset with just a pencil and you could see exactly the emotion she was trying to portray. And when Hannah would focus on something really hard, Finn saw her face. Finn saw Aria in so much of what Hannah did, who Hannah was.

He never saw himself in his daughter. There was no piece of Finn inside of Aria. They did however have the same sense of humor, and they got along perfectly. Finn used to think her thick hair was from his side of the family. But now, in this one moment, he was realizing there was no _his side _of the family.

Hannah wasn't his. Not biologically anyway. The face she made was an undeniable mirror of something she had seen on David fucking Karofsky more times than Finn could count.

Aria had cheated on him with Dave, had his kid and then left him with some other dude's baby. _Fuck that._

"Daddy?" Hannah whispered and hit his arm, "Are you coming inside?"

Finn gulped and forced a grin before following her in the house, he looked at Puck and their eyes locked. "You look like you just saw a ghost."

"Honey?" Finn looked down at the small girl who was dancing around his feet, "Why don't you go get ready for bed. Can you do that for Daddy, huh?"

She frowned but did as she was told and Quinn looked between the two men, "I'll go turn on some Dora for Beth." She said excusing herself quickly. Finn sat down slowly and looked at the wall, Puck sat next to him, his hand on his back.

"What's wrong, bro? You nervous about Han turning five?"

Finn shook his head, "No, not that… I've got sort of a weird question for you."

"Shoot, buddy." Puck said as Quinn walked in the kitchen, making her way to Finn's other side to take a seat.

"What are the chances that Aria cheated on me?"

"I'm sorry to say, Finn. But, pretty high." Quinn said softly, regret filling her voice, "I mean, she obviously has no feelings of obligation or allegiance or she would be here with her daughter."

"That's the thing, I think Hannah's is _her _daughter. Not mine."

"That's garbage." Puck spits, "She's more yours than she is hers."

"I'm talking biologically. I don't think she's mine."

"Who else's would she be?" Quinn asked quickly.

"Dave Karofsky." Finn voice was low and cool. Quinn was almost startled at the intensity.

Puck shook his head furiously, "I don't know where you got that from, Finn. But-"

"Listen." Finn snapped. "Hannah is mine, she's my baby girl. I have loved her ever since I first saw her. I don't want this to be true, but I think it is."

"And why is that?" Quinn asked, still skeptical.

"Hannah is Aria. She is her mother. She always has been. There is nothing in her that is me whatsoever. Besides the things I've taught her of course." Finn was rambling and he knew it, but he felt like he'd just been hit by a freight train. "And sometimes she'll make these faces, these faces that I _hate_. I can't explain it. They are just familiar to me. Tonight, for the first time, I placed the face. I placed where I had seen it before. On Dave." Finn let out a sigh, "It would make sense, you guys. She would always come to the field and talk to him. There was a couple times where she went with him to get us all food."

"…I remember that." Puck chimed in, "Holy hell, Finn…"

"I know." Finn breathed.

"What are you going to do?" Quinn whispered.

"Nothing. She's still mine." Finn said seriously. She was. She was his baby girl. She always had been.

"Are you going to get a paternity test?" Puck asked, avoiding eye contact. No one was quite comfortable to this new realization.

"No. It wouldn't change a thing. She's not here, he's not here." Finn told them both before putting his head in his hands, "I fucking hate her."

"Who do you hate, Daddy?" Finn heard her small sing songy voice from behind him and he turned swiftly and smiled at his daughter.

"No one, baby."

"You said you hated someone. You told me never to hate." Hannah scolded from the doorway, "Anyway, I want a goodnight song." She demanded and Finn chuckled.

"Now that I can do." Finn smiled and looked back at his friends, "We'll see you tomorrow?"

"Did you have to invite _everyone _from your class?" Finn complained as he handed Hannah cups to set out.

"Yes Daddy. Everyone else did. Plus, I want you to meet everyone."

Finn lifted an eyebrow, "Is that _Xander_ going to be here?"

Hannah clapped her hands together in excitement, "I hope so, Daddy. He's so nice."

"You are way too young to be getting that look in your eye when it comes to a boy." Finn cringed.

Hannah giggled and ran away with the cups. Finn rolled his eyes, _This should be interesting._

Everyone Finn knew was there, including a whole bunch of people he'd never met. There was a lot of 'Hi, we're so and so's parents' and 'It's so lovely to meet you'.

Finn was highly irritated. His mother and step Dad were there as well, and were much better hosts then him. Introducing themselves to everyone who walked in and making sure everyone had a plate of food and a drink.

There was one good thing about all of these strangers, not one of them came empty handed. Hannah would be opening gifts for hours. Finn popped open a beer and finally took a seat after all the burgers were cooked and watched as his daughter played tag with the other kids. There was one little boy that caught his eyes, one that was always running a little _too _close to Hannah.

"You can't kick into protective Daddy mode yet, Finn. She's five." Finn heard his brother scold him and he turned to give him a big bear hug.

"I didn't think you would make it." Finn said with surprise coating his voice, "Where's Blaine? Where's my little nephew."

Kurt chuckled, "Blaine is changing him, they'll be here in a second and—oh!"

Finn heard the cry and recognized it immediately. He ran to Hannah's side and she was holding her nose and sobbing uncontrollably. The boy next to her doing the same.

"Hannah, baby, what happened?"

"Oh my god! Xander!" Finn heard a woman squeal next to him, he turned to see a small brunette figure comforting her son (or at least he thought it was her son, she seemed a little young to have a five year old.)

"Daddy, he hit me." Hannah accused through her tears.

Xander was shaking his head and crying 'no'.

"Xander Harris Berry!" The woman scolded him, "I saw you. Don't lie."

"I di-di-didn't hit her on PUROSE, Mama." Xander cried and the woman looked up at Finn.

"I am so sorry." She whispered.

"It's okay, let's just get these two cleaned up." Finn told her, picking up Hannah and holding his arm out for the woman to help her up as well.

She was quite beautiful, a little shorter than Finn was used to, but adorable. She had these big brown eyes that you could just drown into. _She probably has a husband, Finn_ he scolded himself internally.

When they made it into the house Finn wet two wash cloths and handed one to the small brunette and put the other on Hannah's nose to start cleaning her up, her tears were starting to dry and she had a wave of hiccups overcoming her. "Xander, you need to be more careful."

"But _Moooom_" He whined, "We were just playing."

She looked at Finn apologetically, "I'm so sorry, he really didn't mean to. They just kind of, ran into each other." She explained, "I'm Rachel, Rachel Berry." She said sweetly, her voice song like. It reminded him of Hannah's when she wanted something.

"Finn. Finn Hudson." He grinned and looked past Rachel at the fridge, "You think we should get them ice?"

Rachel nodded and looked at Xander, "Hold your head back, baby boy." She told her brunette little boy with a grin, "And we'll get you ice cream tonight. Your favorite."

Xander frowned, "I can't Mom. You know Daddy says no ice cream after dark."

Rachel shook her head with an eye roll, "Well that is the beauty of your Dad not living with us anymore, we can do whatever we want. Just don't tell him." She said while putting her finger up to her lips and giggling a bit before turning around before letting her face how mortified she really was.

"Kids can be a little too honest sometimes." Finn mumbled with a chuckle as he handed her a bag of ice, "Okay, sweetie, how does that feel?"

"Cold." She frowned and lifted her head up and blood began to seep from her nose again, "No baby girl. Head back."

"Baby girl?" Rachel giggled, "That's cute." She said softly and Finn met her eyes with his and gave her his half grin.

"Well she is." Finn said simply before turning his focus back to his daughter, half his mind still thinking of big brown eyes.

After Hannah's nose was healed and all of the presents were opened, cake was eaten and most of the guests had filed out, Hannah laid in a pile of her presents in the living room while Beth and Xander played with some of her toys and Quinn and Rachel helped clean up.

Finn and Puck drank their beer and watched the kids, "You know, you didn't have to stay and clean up." Finn mentioned as he grabbed another beer, "I was going to clean up tomorrow when Han was at church with her Grandparents."

Rachel shook her head, "Nonsense. It's the least I could do."

"Plus, you wouldn't really clean up tomorrow." Quinn laughed, "You would drink beer and watch football."

Rachel giggled at the comment and smiled at Finn, "It's good. Xander talks about Hannah _all _the time." She told Finn as she loaded the last dish into the dish washer, "I mean, it's kind of cute and sort of…"

"Scary as hell." Finn laughed, "I know. Hannah is way too young to look at Xander the way she does."

"Oh they will grow out of it." Puck says as he walks in, "But babe, if we don't leave Beth is going to fall asleep while playing that electric drum kit."

Quinn smirked at her husband, "You're just mad she likes the drums instead of the plastic 'axe' you got her."

Puck threw up his hands, "I'm just saying she would have looked bad ass playing a guitar. But who am I to judge."

Rachel grinned and bit the inside of her lip, "I should get going too." She told Finn, "Thank you for a fantastic birthday party. It really was lovely." She smiled, "But I promised my boy ice cream so…"

"I've got ice cream here." Finn said softly, "I can dish out a couple scoops."

Puck and Quinn ushered Beth out and waved as they left, "We'll see you soon, FinnyD."

"Bye guys." He waved before turning his attention back to Rachel, "How about that scoop?"

"Hmm…" She pondered. "What do you have?" She asked with a giggle, "Because he's a little picky."

Finn nodded with a chuckle and turned to open his fridge, "I've got rocky road, cookie dough and playdough."

"Sold." Rachel beamed. "Xan, honey."

"Hannah, baby." Finn hollered after Rachel and the kids came running in. "Ice cream?"

Xander seemed skeptical, "I don't know. What you got?"

Rachel rolled her eyes and chuckled, "Playdough."

A smile overtook Xander's face and Rachel pointed for him to sit at the table and Hannah followed his lead, "Me too, Daddy." She said softly.

"Okay, but only half a scoop. You gotta get to sleep. You can't miss church or Grandma and Grandpa are going to be mad."

"I promise, Daddy. I will sleep." She told him, "Now scoop me up some play dough, Pops."

Rachel laughed loudly at her actions and scrunched up her nose, "She is the absolute cutest."

Finn laughed with Rachel and nodded, "I know she is. She doesn't get it from me." He said ironically before scooping and when the kids were served he asked Rachel, "What can I get you?"

Rachel shook her head, "I'm good. No ice cream for me, I'm actually a vegan."

Finn nodded and thought for a moment, licking his lips quickly as he thought, "How about a glass of wine. Is that vegan?"

Rachel let the side of her mouth curve upwards lightly and she nodded, "Yeah it is."

Finn grinned in response, "White or red?"

Rachel paused for a moment, "I couldn't. I have to drive." She reminded him and he nodded as if remembering this wasn't actually a date. Or even a play date. She just stayed behind. Probably just to be nice. She's newly divorced. Or, it seemed that way… "But I guess one glass wouldn't hurt. White would be lovely." She interrupted his thoughts with her sing song like voice again and Finn grinned and opened the fridge to pour her a glass, opening another beer for himself.

Finn turned on a Disney movie for the kids after they finished their ice cream so Rachel and Finn could talk as they drank their night caps. Their conversation was hushed but insanely nice to speak to an adult, and not just an adult, but someone new "So when I found out I was pregnant I moved back from New York to be with Sam and really give Xander the life he deserved. But Sam was so hot and cold. I never knew what was going on so I gave Xander my last name. People think it was selfish. But I'm really glad I did." She told Finn in a hushed voice, "Because right now Sam is living with his new wife and they have another baby on the way and they see Xander maybe once every 3 months."

Finn shook his head in sadness, "I'm sorry, that's terrible."

Rachel shrugged, "It could be worse."

Finn looked at his daughter whose eyes were beginning to droop and nodded, "You can say that again."

Rachel squinted her eyes in anticipation, "There is a story behind that."

"Yeah, but it's more of a six-shots of tequila story. Not a half of glass of wine story." Finn chuckled lightly.

Rachel took a long gulp of her wine before wiping her soft lips and saying, "Give me a day and time and I'll be there."

Finn let out a loud laugh that made Hannah's eyes pop open from being startled, "Did you just agree to get trashed with me?"

Rachel shook her head with a giggle before finishing her glass, "I agreed to have drinks with you. Not get trashed." She laughed and looked at him, trying not to seem anxious.

Finn jumped at the chance, "How about Thursday night? Can you get a sitter?"

Rachel nodded, "I think I can convince my Dads."

"Dads?"

"That's a six-shot of tequila story as well." Rachel laughed a little before standing up, "So Thursday?"

Finn couldn't keep the dopey grin off his face, "Yes. Thursday."

Rachel pulled Xander into her arms and Finn picked up a very sleepy Hannah before walking her to the door. Finn kissed Rachel's cheek before letting her leave and locking the door behind her. When it was locked he leaned against it and thought, _Maybe things are looking up. _

After three months, sixteen dates and six play dates Finn and Rachel were preparing for a weekend away with the kids. Kurt and Blaine invited them to come to their cabin in Hocking Hills, Ohio. Finn was convinced it was just so he could actually meet Rachel but she loved the idea so they decided to go for it. Finn packed up Hannah's bag and packed up the SUV while Rachel packed lunches in his kitchen, when he walked in the house a grin crossed his face, he liked seeing her looking so comfortable in his house, "Are we almost ready?" Finn asked with a grin and Hannah nodded and Xander high-fived Finn. Finn picked the kids up with one swoop and smiled at the both of them, "Are you going to be good?" He asked, "No fighting. We're in for a long weekend together."

"We won't fight, Daddy." Hannah said proudly, "I promise."

"Yeah, Daddy." Xander mocked Hannah but the sound of that name rolling off Xander's tongue made Rachel's head pop up.

"Xander." She scolded, "Don't tease Hannah."

Finn chuckled, "And you can call me Finn, buddy." He told him.

Xander gave him a strange look before saying, "I know. My Daddy is way smaller then you. You're like a giant."

"Giant Daddy." Hannah clapped and giggled, "I like that. Can I call you that?"

"Oh dear God, please don't." Finn growled under his breath as he put the kids down, "Let's hustle." He urged with a whistle to emphasize his words.

"Uh," Xander turned back to Finn before beckoning for him to come closer.

"What's up, buddy?"

"Can you not use the Lord's name in vein?" Xander asked politely.

"Oh, uh…" Finn trailed off thinking for a moment, "I didn't realize I had."

"Xander Harris." Rachel croaked out, mortified at the way he was acting, she stomped over and bent down next to Finn and Xander, "You cannot dictate what words Finn does or doesn't use. Do you hear me?"

Xander glared at his mother, "But, Moooooom, Dad said-"

"I don't give a _damn_" Rachel emphasized the word as Xander gasped, "what your father said."

Finn shook his head, "Rach, it's fine. I won't say it."

Rachel shook her head, "No Finn, this is your home, you so generously offered to take us."

"But Daddy said-"

"What? What could he have possibly said about that?" Rachel huffed.

"Well," Xander looked at his feet, "It wasn't really Daddy."

"Who was it then?"

"'Cedes." Rachel cringed at the mention of her ex's new wife, "She said that whenever God heard that term used incorrectly that it hurt her feelings. Like it some were to say 'Oh Xander'." He mimicked Finn's voice when he said that. "I mean, I would be upset if someone used my name that way."

Rachel gulped and looked at Finn, "I get it." He grinned, "If it upsets you, I'll stop. But just know that if I _do _say it, I'm not trying to offend God. I think he's a pretty cool dude. I mean, he's given me a lot in life." Finn grinned, "Like a full weekend with you and your Mom. So how about we go and enjoy it."

Xander grinned proudly, "You got it, Giant Finn." He chuckled at his nickname before running out into the front yard to meet up with Hannah.

Rachel stood with Finn as they both giggled a little, "I'm sorry my sons father married a Jesus freak."

Finn scrunched up his nose, "I know, you need to shut that down. Take him to Synagogue or something."

Rachel giggled a little before reaching up to kiss him, "Will do. Come on, Giant Finn." Rachel said with a wink. "Let's get out of here."

Rachel strolled out of the house and noticed an unfamiliar car with an all too familiar looking woman getting out of it and walking towards Hannah, "Xan, Han, come here." She called to the kids and they ran over to her and Rachel bent down and smiled widely, "Go inside for a second and get me, um," She lost her train of thought as the woman got closer, "Why don't you just get your Dad, Hannah." She said quickly and Hannah nodded before running inside and she picked up Xander before standing back up.

"Is Finn here?" She tall brunette asked seriously, "Was that Hannah?"

"He'll be out in a second." Rachel nodded and opted out of answering her second question.

Rachel heard Finn's laugh from behind the door as Hannah said 'Daddy Giant' over and over again as Rachel stared at the face of who Rachel could only assume was Hannah's mother.

"If you say that the whole trip, I'm going to—" Finn stop mid-sentence when he walked out of the door, "Aria?"

"Finn." She smiled and Rachel stepped to the side awkwardly, "Is that our girl?"

"No." Finn answered quickly, a heavy tone in his response, "This is my daughter." He said roughly.

Aria shook he head, "Come on, Finny Bear. Do—"

"No you did not." Finn said sternly before turning to Rachel, "Can you take Hannah to the car and get her all strapped in for me, babe?" He asked and Rachel nodded, taking Hannah into her arms. Finn kissed Hannah's cheek quickly and ran his hands through her hair, "I'll be right there, baby girl."

Rachel walked swiftly, as swiftly as she could carrying two five year olds and started buckling the kids with unsteady hands as she heard a soft argument grow louder behind her.

"Who is that, Rachel?" Hannah asked sadly.

"I don't know, baby girl." She murmured before kissing her forehead and kissing Xander's as well and turning on a movie for the kids to watch.

"What do you mean '_you have rights_'?" Finn yelled as Rachel shut the door to the SUV and walked towards the arguing pair, "As far as I'm concerned, seeing your daughter is a privilege." Finn spit through gridded teeth.

Rachel touched his shoulder in a comforting manner and he shrugged her off in the moment before realizing what he had done and grabbing her hand, "We have some place to be." Finn noted on top of the words he had just screamed.

Aria shook her head, tears in her eyes, "Listen, I made a mistake. But, David and I—"

"Who?"

"David. Dave Karofsky." She whispered and Rachel recognized the name from many of Finn's rants. "He is my fiancé. He encouraged me to come here, because well, I'm pregnant."

"Great. Good for you. You two make great kids." Finn growled and Rachel cringed.

"I know you're upset, Finn." Aria cried, "But when I found out I was pregnant it just reminded me how much I missed with our daughter." She pointed in between Finn and herself them, "And how I would love to have a relationship with her."

"Too little, too late." Finn spit, "She doesn't even know you exist."

"Finn." Aria breathed, "Please. Wouldn't she like a little brother or sister."

Finn shook his head, face full of distain, "She would have liked a mother." He said, venom engulfing his voice, "She would have loved a mother. But she did without. I changed all her diapers alone." Finn told Aria with pursed lips, "I took her to daycare and school and threw her first birthday and her fifth birthday. I did."

"That's not fair, Finn." Aria began to whimper.

"You're damn right. It _wasn't _fair." He growled, "Now get the fuck off my property before I call the cops."

"Please, don't make me call the lawyers." Aria grabbed his free hand and he pulled away from her, "Please Finn. We can work this out."

Finn took a deep breath and closed his eyes, "Not today we can't. I have a trip to get to. Congratulations on the engagement." Finn told her, "And the pregnancy." He sighed, "Maybe you'll stick around past three month, huh?"

"Finn." She called after him as he pulled Rachel and began to walk towards their vehicle.

He turned and shook his head, "You said we needed milk." He told her with a smirk, "You said we needed milk and you needed to go to the store. When I opened the fridge, I noticed… we had milk." He laughed at the ridiculous irony, "And you just never came back. I got home from work three days later and all your stuff was gone. You didn't even leave a _note_." Finn reminded her, "You left us. Five days before Hannah turned three months old you just took off."

Aria's face crumbled as his words fell on her like a ton of bricks, "Do me a favor, Aria. Disappear again." He said harshly before opening the passenger door and saying a quick, 'get in' and running to his side of the car and starting the engine. "Everyone ready?"

"Who was that, Daddy?"

"No one, baby girl." Finn mumbled, "Watch your movie, we'll be on the road for a while."

Rachel stared at him with sad eyes before reaching over to touch his hand, he took her hand in his and looked over at her with sad and tired eyes, "I'll be okay." He promised, "Why don't you sing for me?" She smiled. "That'll help." He told her, reading her mind of what she wanted to know.

Rachel smiled lightly and turned on the radio and hummed along as she held Finn's hand tightly.

Kurt, Blaine and their curly haired angel of a little boy greeted them at the door, "There is my nephew!" Finn beamed as he hopped out of the front seat before opening the back door and releasing Hannah from her seat. She jumped out and ran into Kurt's arms as Finn grabbed his nephew from Blaine's arms, "Reed." He breathed with excitement, "Have you gotten bigger?"

"When they are young, they just grow fast." Blaine commented with a grin before patting Finn on the back, "How was the drive?"

Finn shrugged and looked behind him to see Rachel holding a nervous looking Xander's hand as they walked towards the group, "Blaine, Kurt, Reed." He said with a grin, "This is my girlfriend, Rachel Berry." He smiled, "And her very handsome son, Xander Harris Berry."

Kurt bent down with a grin, "Well hello." He said with a smile, "I think you two are quite the extraordinary looking family." He told them both, "I'm so happy to meet you both."

Rachel laughed in response, "We're very happy to meet you too. Aren't we Xander?"

Xander grinned up at Rachel, "This place is pretty cool, Mom." He said proudly and Rachel giggled and nodded.

"I guess it's not bad." She said back sarcastically. It was much better then 'not bad'. It was in a primarily wooded area with a hot tub in back and five large bedrooms. It was plush and perfect. The lake wasn't far from cabin and Rachel noticed wave runners in back. This would be a great weekend.

Rachel looked at Finn who held Reed to his chest sweetly and shared a smile with him. Finn knew that this was a big step in their relationship so he tried to let everything else fall away and just be here with his family and Rachel's family in this moment.

After dinner that night Finn asked if he could put Reed down and Kurt and Blaine nodded and kisses their son on the cheeks before Finn brought him to his room. Finn laid Reed down and gave him his binky, "It was so good spending the day with you, buddy."

Finn bit his lip as he thought of the idea of having another little boy or girl, hopefully with Rachel. He loved the way she was with Reed, always so attentive and sweet, "What'd you think of Rachel, huh? You think she'd be a good addition to the Hudson-Hummel-Anderson clan?" Finn laughed a little, "Might as well add another last name to that mess, huh?" Finn chuckled to himself, "I love you buddy. Sleep tight."

He tickled Reed's belly and watched his eyes droop softly before falling into a light sleep. He turned on the baby monitor and went down to find his daughter and Rachel's son passed out on the couch and an open bottle of wine and three of his favorite people around the kitchen counter. He sat next to Rachel, kissing her forehead as Kurt poured him a glass, "So are you going to spill what happened today, or do I have to beat it out of you?" Kurt barked in a hushed voice and Blaine chuckled in reply, patting his shoulder to sooth him.

"I don't know, man." Finn shook his head, "She just showed up, she said that she was with child and engaged to fucking Karofsky of all people and wanted back in Hannah's life." Finn growled in frustration and Rachel put a comforting hand on his thigh.

"It was all really surreal." Rachel noted, sipping on her wine, "I mean, Han didn't even know who she was."

Blaine scoffed, "Well she wouldn't, would she? She left before Hannah was even five months and Finn took down every trace of every picture that she was in before her first birthday."

"So what do you tell her about her mother?" Rachel wondered, eyes finding Finn's.

Finn gulped, "I'm not proud of it, but I haven't uttered a word about her. I mean…" Finn thought for a moment, clearing his throat a couple times to steady himself, "But, I was kind of planning on telling her she was dead."

"That's awful." Rachel gasped and Kurt hit the back of Finn's head.

"Dear brother, you are an idiot." Kurt shook his head, "A straight up idiot."

Finn rubbed the area where Kurt hit him with a scowl on his face, "What would be better to say, huh?" Finn bellowed in as low of a voice as he could manage in order to not wake up the sleeping kids behind him. "Your Mom left us. Who knows why? Guess she doesn't love us." Finn said snidely, "I don't know what to say to her. Thankfully she hasn't asked about it."

Kurt and Blaine nodded, a frown on their face mirroring the pain that was in Finn's eyes, "Not to mention, I don't want Aria to have anything to do with Hannah. Especially if Karofsky is involved. It will only take them so long until they figure out that I'm not her father and that I actually don't have any rights."

"It's your name on the birth certificate." Blaine commented, trying severely to be helpful, but failing.

Finn shrugged, "I know, I know. And I am her father. I've raised her…" He looked over at his girlfriend who had her hand on her heart as she listened to him speak, "I just can't lose her."

Rachel nodded in complete understanding before reaching up to run her hand through his hair, Kurt broke their silent moment by saying, "And you won't." He told him, "Blaine is going to make sure of it."

Blaine nodded furiously, "I'll look into it a little further, but we'll take all the measures we can."

Kurt smiled proudly, "See. Isn't it great having a lawyer for a brother in law?"

Finn chuckled, "I'm a lucky son of a bitch."

Finn turned when he heard little footsteps run up behind him and turned to see Hannah walking in, yawning a bit and crashing into his arms, "Daddy, can I go to bed now?" She yawned out and Finn nodded in response.

"Sure, baby. I'll take you." Finn smiled and kissed her forehead and began to stand up.

Hannah shook her head, "Well, I was thinking that maybe Rachel could take me. You know because normally she's not around at bedtime and stuff." She smiled at her father and he grinned widely back at her before looking at Rachel who seemed to be tearing up.

"I would love to tuck you in, Hannah." Rachel smiled and took her into her arms before turning to Finn, "Why don't you carry Xander to my room?" She requested and Finn nodded.

Kurt wiped his eyes quickly to keep the tears from spilling over and Blaine whispered, "I think you got a keeper. Hannah approves."

Finn nodded with a light chuckle, "I think so too."

On the eve of Hannah's eighth birthday Finn walked into Hannah's room where she was reading a book for school and humming lightly to the radio, "Hey baby, can I talk to you for a second."

Hannah nodded and put her bookmark in place before shutting the book and sitting up on her bed, Finn went to sit next to her, putting his arm around her softly, "So, I was at the mall today. Buying your present," Hannah laughed a little with excitement, "and I found something for Rachel while I was there and I wanted to run it by you."

"I don't need to approve of her gifts, Dad." Hannah rolled her eyes a little, "I'm sure she'll like it."

Finn rubbed his sweaty palms together before pulling out the small box, "I know, but it's kind of a big deal."

"What is?"

Finn opened the box to show Hannah the diamond ring inside, "Do you know what that is?"

"Is that an engagement ring?"

Finn nodded, "Exactly, I want to ask her to marry me but if I do and she says yes—"

Hannah cut her father off with a chuckle, "She's going to say yes."

Finn grinned proudly, "I hope so." He lifted his eyebrows, "I mean, that's what I want but I'm just telling you, things will change a little bit. She'll either move in here with Xander—"

Hannah made a gagging sound at the mention of her possible step brother, "Can't he live with his own Dad. It's super creepy how he always asks you to do all the father son things. I mean, he _has _a Dad."

"Hannah," Finn scolded lightly, "You know Sam isn't always there for him. Plus you take Rachel places all the time."

"That's different, Dad. I don't have a Mom that just lives fifteen minutes away. Or anywhere for that matter." Hannah whined, "Rachel is like… my Mom kinda."

Finn's heart ached at her words and he kissed Hannah's forehead, "Well that's what I wanted to talk to you about, baby." He said softly into her hair, "If we get married she will be your step mom, and she'll live here and things will be a little different. It won't just be me and you anymore. And I want to make sure that's okay with you."

Hannah put her eyebrows together and gave Finn her famous 'you're crazy' look. The one that made her look so much like her biological father that Finn sometimes had to turn away, "Dad, of course that's okay. I mean she is here five days a week anyway, or we go over there." Hannah points out, "And she always sleeps over when Xander's at Sam's house."

Finn's eyes widened, "You weren't supposed to-"

"I'm not stupid, Dad. I know she doesn't just come over for breakfast." Hannah chuckled, "So I think it's totally okay. I mean, I love her and stuff."

Finn smirked a little, "You do?"

Hannah giggled and kissed Finn's cheek, "Daddy!" She squealed, "Of course I do. I don't mind her moving in. Really. I just wish that Xander didn't have to." She curled up her lip, her crush she had on him in kindergarten withered away quickly and turned into a 'you have cooties' thing.

Finn smiled and shook his head, "He's going to be your step-brother."

"Gross, Dad." She screeched. "Don't ever say that again."

Finn snorted in response rolling his eyes at his daughter and standing, "I'll try not to, baby. I'm going to head to bed. You should do the same." He smiled, "Big day tomorrow."

"The biggest." Hannah grinned widely showing Finn her crooked smile, "I'm going to be eight, Dad."

"I can't believe how big you've gotten." Finn looked at her softly, "Soon you won't even want to see me at all."

Hannah threw her pillow at him, "Whatever Dad."

Finn threw the pillow back and blew her a kiss, "Brush your teeth." He said pointedly before walking out of the room to head to his bedroom and call Rachel to have their nightly two hour conversation.

When he picked up his phone he noticed he had three missed calls, one from Blaine and two from an unknown number. He called Blaine back first before checking his voicemail.

"_Finn! Thank God._"

"What's up?" Finn asked in a worried tone, "Is Reed alright?"

"_Reed is fine._"

"Kurt?"

"_This isn't about me. I'm calling about Hannah._"

"Hannah's fine. She's in bed an—"

"_Shut up and listen._" Blaine growled on the other end, "_Aria's lawyer contacted me again today._" Finn frowned at Blaine's words. Aria had been trying to contact Hannah on and off for the past three years. Sending pictures of their new baby for Hannah to see her little sister, asking for pictures, asking to take her for the weekend. Hannah was blissfully ignorant of her mother's attempts.

"It's been almost six months, I thought we were in the clear." Finn growled.

He heard Blaine sigh softly, "_Me too. However, it looks like they found a loop hole._"

"What kind of loop hole?" Finn's voice was low and hollow.

"_We've always been able to ward them off, sending her pictures and as her guardian and full time parent you are allowed to say 'no' if you feel like Hannah wouldn't be safe if she went with them. But, she's not asking to take Hannah now. She's asking just to see her. Visitation with you there. And more specifically for her eighth birthday._" Blaine said seriously, "_And I can't think of a way to legally ward her off._"

"She doesn't even _know _about her mother. I can't do that to her."

"_Finn, I cannot think of anything. I have spoke to my boss, I've looked in every law book I can think of. Because she has always asked to take her, we could say no. Because she would never explain where she would be taking her and only gave a time frame which was insufficient enough information to say 'we're not comfortable' but we can't say the reason is because you didn't tell Hannah about Aria. I mean, that will just make you look bad._"

"Why?" Finn spit, "Why? Because I didn't want my daughter to get hurt? That makes me a bad parent?"

Blaine cleared his throat awkwardly, "_I know why you did what you did, Finn. But I can't tell them that. I can't work us out of this one, Finn. I'm sorry._"

"So what? I get to drop a bomb on her on the morning of her eighth birthday. Fantastic." Finn shook his head. Both Blaine and Finn were silent for a couple moments, "If I was honest with myself... I knew this would happen eventually." He finally muttered, "But eventually is just such a far off inexplicable time that you never really picture happening until it does."

"_Listen, Finn, everything will be fine. Kurt and I will come over in the morning and we'll talk to her together._" Blaine offered and Finn fell on his bed, feeling like he had gotten the wind knocked out of him.

"You think that will help?"

"_I do._"

"Okay, thanks for telling me, bro."

"_We'll see you tomorrow, buddy._"

Finn hung up the phone in utter shock before looking down at the unknown number and knowing who they were from.

_Aria._

Could Finn hate someone any more then he hated her? He checked his voicemail.

"_You have one unheard message._"

"_Finn._" Finn cringed at the voice, "_It's Dave. Listen, Aria and I want to see Hannah tomorrow and we contacted your lawyers and… well… you can't keep us away anymore, dude._"

Finn shook his head, feeling like he could just cry, or punch something. "_Aria is pregnant again, and we… well… she feels like someone is missing in our family and I think you and I both know that it's Hannah. Just call me back and give me the info and we'll be there._"

There was a long pause before Dave said his last words that made Finn's skin crawl, "_Let's try to be adults about this._"

Finn threw his phone across the room before putting his head into his pillow to scream.

"Dad?" Finn heard Hannah's voice from the doorway, he sat up mortified and looked into the wide eyes of his daughter who didn't seem as scared as she did weirded out.

"Yes, baby?"

"You should stop screaming, the neighbors are going to call the cops." She said an empathetic face before walking to sit next to him on the bed, "What's wrong, Dad?" She asked sadly, "Did Rachel say 'no'?"

Finn shook his head furiously, "I haven't spoken to her about that yet… no… uh… actually… we need to talk."

Hannah nodded, not really knowing what to think until Finn started telling her the story.

Finn told her how her mother left, the real story, how she went out for milk and never came home. That he came home to an empty house three days later and never really got an explanation, how he never wanted to tell her that because he knew it would hurt her, because it hurt him.

He told her who the woman was the day before they went to the cabin, he told her how her mother has been trying to contact her but Finn didn't want her to hurt Hannah, and Finn didn't want to hurt either.

Hannah was in tears almost immediately, crying and nodding and then shaking her head, she hit him and stormed out, and then walked back in and hit him again before falling into his arms to cry, "Why Daddy? Why are you doing this to me?"

"I'm not meaning to, baby. I didn't want you to hurt."

"But I do, Daddy." Hannah cried, "I hurt so much."

Finn cried too, and for the first time since Hannah was three years old, she cried herself to sleep on Finn's chest. Finn tucked her in and wiped the tear tracks off her face before making some fresh ones on his own. He picked up his phone from the floor and walked into the other room to call Rachel.

"_Hey Finn._" Rachel sang, "_I was beginning to think you forgot about me._" She laughed.

"No, Rach, I didn't." He whimpered.

"_Baby, what's wrong?_"

"Will you come over?"

"_We're on our way._" Finn heard Rachel call Xander's name as she hung up the phone and Finn got the guest room ready for them.

Fifteen minutes later, Xander walked in yawning and heading straight up to bed and Rachel walked over to Finn who sat on the couch and stared at the TV that wasn't on.

"Finn." She whispered, kissing his face, sitting herself in his lap, "What's going on?"

Finn tried to keep a straight face, he tried not to lose it, "I told Hannah. I told her about her Mom. She was devastated."

"Why did you do that, baby?" Rachel murmured in between kissing all over his face, trying desperately to make him feel better.

"They are coming, they are coming to the birthday party tomorrow. I texted Dave the info, an-and they found some loop hole. They figured out how to see her, they figured out how to get around Blaine and… and I don't know what to do." Finn finally made eye contact with Rachel, uncried tears welling up in his eyes, "They are going to figure it out. She looks just like him. Just like him."

Rachel shook her head, "No, Finn, no. She's _yours_."

"She's **not**." Finn shouted, "She's his. Aria is going to figure it out and take her away, I know she will. Rachel. She. Is. The. Devil."

Rachel couldn't help but laugh at the severity in his voice before wrapping her arms around him, "We're going to figure this out, we'll figure out a way to make sure they can't take her."

Finn cried into Rachel's shoulder, "But what if they do."

"They _won't_." Rachel promised, "We're going to figure this out. Did you tell Hannah about that? Did you tell her that Dave is her—"

Finn shook his head, "She's too young." Finn said simply, "She wouldn't understand."

"You _will _tell her, though. Right? Maybe it will help her understand." She offered and Finn nodded sadly.

"Eventually." Finn mumbled, "Right now I just… I want to be here with you."

Rachel nodded in response and put her head in the crook of his neck, "I can do that."

Hannah woke up alone in Finn's giant bed to the smell of coffee, maple syrup and bacon. She ran downstairs to find Rachel, Blaine and Kurt cooking and Finn nowhere to be found.

"Where's my Dad?" She stomped.

Rachel turned to Hannah, "Well good morning to you too." She teased her, "Your Dad and Xander are out putting your birthday present together. Sit. We have all of your favorites."

Blaine nodded and Hannah sat down slowly, "I need to talk to Dad." Hannah grumbled.

Rachel walked over to Hannah and kissed her head before whispering, "Happy Birthday!" Hannah's face did not change. She was still determined.

"We want to talk to you first, Han." Kurt said bringing her a glass of orange juice and sitting next to her, "We heard you kind of got a bomb dropped on you last night."

Hannah nodded and looked at her hands in her lap, "I guess you could say that."

"We just want you to know, sweetie," Blaine started as he set a plate of bacon on the table and handed her a piece and winked at her, "That your Dad was just trying to protect you."

Hannah munched on the bacon slowly and looked up at her uncles, "And we want you to know we're here for you." Kurt followed up.

"All of us." Rachel smiled and Hannah caught sight of a ring on her finger.

Hannah's eyes went wide and she forgot all about her current predicament, "Rachel!" She said suddenly, "Dad gave you the ring?"

Rachel gave Hannah a strange look, "What are you talking about?"

"You're wearing the ring. Daddy proposed?" Hannah grinned widely and Rachel's mouth dropped as did the plate of pancakes she was holding.

Rachel looked at her hand, at the class ring she had gotten from Ohio State, "No, Han, this isn't a—" Rachel looked at her hand again and then at Hannah, "Your father is going to propose?" Rachel's eyes widened further and Blaine began cleaning up the shards on plate at Rachel's feet, "I think I need to sit."

"Rachel, you cut your foot." Kurt pointed and Reed laughed from his spot next to Hannah.

"Rachy dwopped." Reed pointed and laughed.

"Yup, Aunt Rachel is a clumsy girl. Huh?" Kurt said, "Hannah, don't move." Kurt instructed.

Rachel shook herself out of her daze and began helping Blaine, "No Rachel, sit and put your foot up." Blaine instructed, "Kurt get your brother."

"Tell Xander to keep his shoes on." Rachel told Kurt as he walked out the back door and Rachel hobbled over to a chair across from Hannah who just looked a little shocked at everything that had just happened.

"Oops." She said with a shrug and folded her legs as Blaine continued to clean up the mess, "I really thought he had already proposed. I'm sorry Rachel… to ruin the surprise."

"…oh and your daughter just inadvertently proposed to Rachel for you." Kurt added as he walked back into the kitchen, "They'll be in soon." He smiled sitting himself next to Reed and looking over at Hannah, "As I was saying—"

"Kurt." Blaine growled, "You want to tend to your future sister-in-law's wound."

Kurt looked at the gash on Rachel's foot, "No thanks. I'll let Finn take care of that."

Blaine rolled his eyes as he put the last piece of plate in the garbage, "Then get over her and help me finish cooking, you moron."

Finn rushed in and over to Rachel, "Ouch." He gasped and Rachel just looked up at him with tears in her eyes, "Oh, does it hurt that bad?"

Rachel laughed, "I can't even feel it." She told him, "I just— you're going to propose?"

Finn looked around the room awkwardly and laughed nervously, "Uhm, I kinda want to take you to dinner and like… do a speech and stuff… but…" He looked over at Hannah who was smiling like a fool, it was nice to see her smile after all of the drama of the night before, "And I kinda was hoping you wouldn't be bleeding out when I did it." He laughed at Blaine threw a roll of paper towels at his head, he unrolled a piece and put it on the it on her cut and looked up at her and she looked down at him with wide eyes, tears spilling over her lids as she stared at him in utter shock. "Yes, I wanted to kind of ask you to marry me." Finn stuttered out, "Because, well, we love you and Xander. Right Hannah?"

Hannah giggled and nodded, "We do."

Finn looked up at Xander who stood in the doorway with his mouth dropped open, "And I already talked to your Dads and Hannah but I needed to ask you two… if you, Rachel," He took her hands in his, "would do me the honor of marrying me and adding another two to our little family."

Rachel let out a ragged breath before looking over at her son who stood with a slacked jaw at the door, "What do you think, Xan?"

Xander lifted his eyebrows in shock and looked between Rachel and Finn and then to Hannah who was nodding, her eyes pleading, "I think that'd be cool." He said, trying to sound tough and Rachel laughed and looked back at Finn.

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes, I will marry you."

Finn laughed out and loud laugh and fumbled to pull out the ring, putting it on her finger before hugging her and kissing her shoulder. Kurt and Blaine clapped as did Reed and Hannah laughed and looked over at Xander who wasn't quite taking in everything that had just happened. Finn brought his lips to Rachel's to kiss her softly, her hands in his hair and his pulling her closer to him.

"Alright, let's keep the making out to a minimum." Kurt chuckled and everyone laughed as Rachel and Finn broke apart. Smiles plastered on their faces.

When the party started later that day, Rachel and Hannah were playing on the swings in the back yard, Rachel would push Hannah as high as she wanted to go and she basically ignored all of her other friends. Finn knew it was because she was nervous, nervous to meet her mother. A woman she really didn't think she had any possibility of meeting ever.

Finn felt bad for lying, he should have been honest from the start, but it was too late for that. All he could do now was hope that everything would work out, and that the plan he and Blaine were putting together would be in effect before Aria or Dave figured out that Finn wasn't her biological Dad. Finn silently wondered if Dave deserved to know, but was too terrified of what could and would happen if he was up front with everyone. He was just grateful, for now, that he had Blaine on his side, Rachel was wearing his ring, and Hannah seemed happy.

For now, at least.

Puck and Quinn walked towards him with Beth running behind them and Conner, their new baby boy, in Quinn's arms. "Hey man." Puck smiled and patted Finn's back, "What can I do?"

Finn shrugged, "I think we're all set right now. Maybe you can help grill a little later." He looked at the little blonde new born in Quinn's arms, "And how is this little guy?" He grinned.

Quinn smiled in response, "He's good, I just fed him so he'll be out for a while." She said, "And Kurt told me you two have news."

Finn chuckled, "We do." He smiled over at his brand new fiancé, "We're engaged."

Puck pulled him into a hug, "That's awesome, dude. I'm happy for you."

Finn laughed, "It's been a roller coaster of a couple days." He mumbled looking at the street for any sign of his ex, "Did Kurt tell you about Aria?"

Quinn scrunched up her nose in disgust, "Unfortunately, yes."

"She's such a manipulative whore." Puck growled.

Quinn smacked him quickly, "Your tape recorder of a daughter is standing right behind you, Puck." She barked.

Puck turned and bent down to Beth, "Go play with Xander, Reed and Hannah." He instructed and she nodded, kissing Puck on the cheek before running further into the yard.

Puck stood back up and looked between the two, "Seriously that cheating whore is on my fucking list today. And her closeted homo for a husband. I'm serious, Dave Karofsky has gang bang written all over his face." Puck ranted, "I cannot even _believe _that they are going to show up here."

"Calm down, babe." Quinn mumbled and caressed his forearm softly.

"No." Puck barked in response, "You calm down. All of you calm down."

Finn shook his head, "You've been married to the guy for almost nine years and you can't remember that if you tell him to calm down he flips his lid?" Finn points out and Quinn shoot Finn a quick glare.

"What else am I supposed to say?" Quinn remarks back with an eyebrow raise, "Yeah, I agree. Dave probably sleeps with guys when he pretends to be working late?"

"That's a start." Puck chuckled, "You know I hate when people tell me to calm down."

"It's like begging him to freak out." Finn tells her.

Quinn shakes her head in response, "I'm walking away from you two psychos." She said before turning to walk towards her daughter and noticing Aria and Dave getting out of a mini-van. She turned to Finn, "They are here." She frowned, "And this is all I'm going to say…" She looked at Puck and scrunched up her face in distaste, "Really Aria? A minivan?"

Finn couldn't help but laugh at Quinn's statement but the laughter quickly subsided when he saw the couple walking towards him, "Why don't you go get Rachel and Hannah?" Finn requested and Puck did as he was told.

Finn walked towards them and daughter who couldn't have been much older than 2 and a half, "Hey guys," He said as calmly as he could, "This must be Eva?"

Aria smiled politely and Dave kept his lip curled up in obvious distain, "Yes sir and Sam on the way." He said, putting his hand on Aria's belly to which she giggled and nudged him a little.

"Where is she?" Aria said a little impatiently.

Finn took a long awkward breath before looking behind him to see Rachel pulling Hannah along with her, Xander following behind with his hands in his pockets, blonde hair falling in his eyes.

"She's coming." Is all Finn said, looking at his fiancé to be and hoping that his eyes portrayed how really thankful he was. When the clan got to them Aria bent down to be eye level with Hannah.

"Hi sweetie." Aria said softly, her voice spinning around Finn's brain. It was erie how much Aria and Hannah sounded alike.

"Hi." Hannah said back, moving back and forth nervously, hand clutched to Rachel's.

"Do you know who I am, sweetie?"

"I hate that name." Hannah said harshly. "Don't call me that."

Aria was a little taken back by the harshness but recovered quickly, "What would you like to be called?"

"You can call me Hannah. That's my name." Hannah said between pursed lips and Dave looked at Finn, glaring at him, as if Finn had put Hannah up to saying these things.

Finn kneeled with Aria, "Don't be rude, baby." He said sweetly, "We don't want to make them feel unwelcome." The words felt like poison as they exited his lips, because they were in fact the biggest lie he'd ever told.

Hannah looked over at him, "But they are." She huffed before looking at Aria, "I don't even know you." She barked, "You're ruining my birthday."

Aria stood shaking her head a little, "And you are?" She addressed Rachel and Finn stood, picking Hannah up. She was a little too big to be picked up but he did it because he wanted her to feel safe.

"This is my fiancé, Rachel and her son Xander. He's also eight years old." Finn said as politely as he could muster. "And Han," He directed to the grumpy eight year old in his arms, "That is your little sister, Eva."

"Eva Marie Karofsky." Aria grinned and Dave picked up the little mini-Hannah, "You two look a lot alike." Aria smiled.

"Why didn't you leave her too?" Hannah asked bluntly and Dave's jaw tightened.

"I think we should go." Dave growled to Aria and she shook her head.

Rachel cleared her throat, drawing attention to herself, "I know it's not really my place—"

"You're right. It's not." Aria spit quickly.

Rachel ignored her and continued, "But maybe this isn't the best time or place for a reunion. I am sure we could meet for coffee, or have you guys over for dinner at a later date when Hannah is more comfortable with this. However, this is her birthday party and I think she would like to spend it with her friends and family."

"But I am her family." Aria said in a voice that was almost pathetic as she basically plead with Rachel, before looking at Finn, "I am."

"No offense, Aria. But you are a stranger to her." Finn murmured, but he didn't really mean offense by it. It was just the truth.

"I am her family." Xander said suddenly, "She doesn't even know you. Me and my Mom are her family. She doesn't need a little sister, she doesn't need another Mom or a mean looking step-dad."

"Xander." Rachel scolded, "Go back and sit with Puck and Quinn." She directed, "Go."

Xander frowned and walked away in a huff and Hannah pulled at Finn's polo, "Can I go too?"

"Whatever you want, baby girl." He murmured before kissing her cheek and letting her down, as she walked away she pulled at Rachel's dress for her to join her and Rachel motioned that she would follow her in one second before walking up to hold Finn's hand, "You can stay, if you want. But don't force yourself on her."

Aria looked up at Dave and Dave frowned back, "We should go."

"She's my _daughter_."

"You already have a daughter." Dave bellowed in a low growl, "And a son on the way, isn't that enough?"

"_**David**_" Aria hollered with a glare, "You cannot replace my daughter."

Dave shook his head and looked at Finn, "Can you keep her in line a little?"

"How dare you?" Rachel yelled, "Keep her in line? You want Finn to keep his eight year old in line? The one to you abandoned, who is hurt and upset and confused? How dare you!"

Finn shook his head and squeezed Rachel's hand, "No, Rach, it's—"

"I think you should go." She told Aria, "And next time, maybe keep your husband in line?" She commented in a snarky tone, her teeth held so tightly together she thought they might break.

Finn nodded, "I'm sorry, Aria, but this isn't working out. Obviously… please just—"

Aria held up her hands, and backed away, "I'm going. Going. Come on, David." She breathed and in moments, they were in their minivan, heading back to their perfect little life and Finn got to stay in his for a little longer.

Finn put his arm around his girl, kissing her cheek and then bringing his lips to hers, "That was really hot." He smiled against her lips and she laughed.

"I don't really know what came over me…" She admitted.

"You're a good Mom." Finn told her honestly, "That's what came over me."

Rachel couldn't keep the smile that followed that comment off of her face, "I guess you're right."

"I love you."

Rachel kissed him softly, "I love you."

"Sleep over tonight?" Finn requested with a grin.

Rachel laughed and bit her lip, "Yes please."

When Hannah and Xander were fed and asleep and all of the guests had gone Finn dragged Rachel up to his bed room, kissing down her neck as he kicked the door closed, "Do you know how perfect you are?" He asked against her already raw skin.

Rachel laughed in response, "Me? Have you seen you?" She praised, "You are so… so handsome and… perfect." She ran her hands down his chest before beginning to pull his polo over his head.

Rachel smiled as he lifted his arms and allowed her to pull his shirt off before directing her to the bed. As he took off his khakis, he was pleased to see Rachel pulling off her top and long skirt. When he was pantless he jumped on top off her, hovering over her small frame as she pulled her head to his, "You are perfect." Finn panted and Rachel shook her head in response.

"You are the perfect one." She pointed out, "You're so strong and brave." She mumbled lovingly, "I am so in love with you."

Finn smiled at his beautiful fiancé and kissed her neck again, "I'm so proud that you said yes."

Rachel smiled in response, "You're the guy for me. What else would I say?"

Months passes quickly as Rachel and Finn planned their wedding, and Aria and Dave tried harder to see Hannah on a daily basis. Finn kept Hannah in constant contact to which she always said she didn't want to see them. Rachel and Xander moved in a couple months before the wedding so that everyone could get acquainted with living with each other. On a Monday, after a long day of school Hannah sat next to Rachel on the couch while Xander played guitar so loudly upstairs that Hannah wanted to scream, when the doorbell rang, Hannah jumped at the chance to get it. She prayed it was Quinn or one of her neighborhood friends to get away from Xander. When she opened the door she saw Aria's smiling face, holding her little sister and rocking her back and forth, "Is your Dad home, sweetie?"

"Are you coming to see if you can take me out to dinner or something?" Hannah asked immediately.

Aria grinned, tilting her head at the blunt little girl, "Well, yes, I am taking Eva to Edgewood Skating Rink and I thought you and your Dad might want to join us."

Hannah turned on her heel immediately stomping into the kitchen to see her Dad grading English papers as he nursed a beer, "Dad. Mommy Aria is here."

Finn cringed. He hated the name that Hannah had come up with for Aria. He didn't want her calling her anything. And 'Mommy' being in the mix just made it that much worse, "Did you send her away?" Finn asked dryly.

"Nooooooo. She wants to go skating." Hannah said softly before looking down at her feet, "And I kinda want to go to."

Finn's head shot up before looking over at his daughter who wouldn't look him in the eye, he hoped off the bar stool and squatted down to be eye level with her, "Hannah? Are you sure?"

"Well… yeah." She said shyly, "I want out of this house, Daddy. Please. Can we go?"

"Who is we?"

"You and Hannah." Aria said from the doorway, Finn stood to face her seeing Rachel behind her shaking her head. "I thought it would be a good opportunity to talk… without David."

Finn sighed, he didn't want Hannah to go at all, and especially didn't want her to go alone, "I don't know, Aria."

"It seems like Hannah wants to go, Finn." Aria points out with a lift of the eyebrow. "Wouldn't you like to just let go of all of that angst and just get back to… " Aria trailed off and held her stomach, looking down on it, "Listen, David is working late and I thought it would be a nice chance to talk without the added stress. I know you're mad at me for marrying him."

Finn laughed, "Nope, not one bit."

"Then what is it?"

"I'm happy you're happy, Aria. Really."

"What is your beef with him then?" Aria almost pleaded.

Finn closed his eyes trying to keep his mouth shut, "My issue, Aria, is that you left me with Hannah when she was three months old and I know for a _fact_ you cheated on me with Karofsky and probably a couple other guys on my football team." He growled, "My issue isn't with him, Aria. It's with you."

Aria sniffled and tried to hide the tears, "I just want to make everything okay."

"Roller skating won't fix that." Finn spit.

"What about ice cream? Half baked? Your favorite." Aria grinned, "Will that?"

Finn looked past Aria at Rachel who looked nothing short of sad, "Aria, if you want to take Hannah roller skating… I'll drop her off and pick her up."

"You don't trust her in my car?"

"Frankly, I don't even know you. Why would I let a stranger take my daughter?"

"Because I'm her mother."

Finn shook his head, "No you're not." Is all he could say before looking down at Hannah, "Is that what you want, baby? Want to go roller skating with Aria and Eva?"

Hannah looked up at Finn with tears in her eyes that made Finn just want to sweep her in his arms. She only nodded and walked out of the room to put on her coat. "I would really like if you joined us." Aria whispered and Finn nodded, looking down at the empty spot on the floor where Hannah stood a moment before.

Finn walked out to the car where Hannah was already in and buckled and Rachel walked behind him, "Why don't you go with her?" She handed him a folder of papers, "It would mean a lot to Hannah and you can grade papers from inside of there." Rachel offered, "They serve beer." She laughed and kissed his cheek.

"You're worried about Hannah being alone with her too?" Finn laughed and Rachel gave him her 'deer-in-headlights' look and Finn laughed, kissing her cheek, "You're right, Rach. I'll go in. We'll be home in a couple hours."

Rachel nodded and got on her tippy toes before kissing his lips lightly. "I love you." She whispered softly. "Be good."

"I'll do my best." Finn pouted before turning to get in the car. Hannah seemed happy and he supposed that was all he could ask for.

Finn sat in the dining area of the skating rink grading papers and taking long gulps out of his beer as he watched Hannah skate circles around her biological mother. He thought about a time where he would pray that Aria would come home. Sometimes he didn't know who he was praying to, but he would pray and wish so hard for her to be there. Especially late at night when Hannah would cry and he couldn't get her back to sleep and knew that all she wanted was her mother.

That feeling was replaced with hatred for her throughout the years and a knowledge that he could and would do it without her, and here she was. Just when he didn't need her.

"Daddy!" Hannah called loudly and he looked up and grinned at her as she waved.

After they skated, Aria treated the girls to pizza and Finn finished his beer and most of his papers. "Well, we should get home."

"You sure you're okay to drive?" Aria asked, judgement clouding her vision.

"It was one beer, Aria." Finn said, not giving her the time to even look at her face.

"Finn, look at me." She almost begged and Finn stared at his hand that was holding Hannah's for a moment before looking at her slowly.

"What?"

"Don't act like this."

"I don't know what you want from me, Aria. I'm here. I'm doing everything you asked. I'm giving you more than you deserve." He said honestly, "You cheated, you left, you made some pretty unforgivable mistakes." Finn shrugged after he spoke, "But I'm here."

Aria chewed on the inside of her cheek before speaking again, "I don't think it's fair to Hannah to act like this."

Finn couldn't hold back the laughter that bubbled in his chest, "And since when have you been the expert on what is or isn't fair to Hannah."

"She's my daughter."

"Biologically." Finn shook his head, "Sure, she is. But I'm not really under the impression that _that _is the most important thing."

Aria's head shook back and forth in frustration as Eva crawled into her arms, "Then what is?"

"I am." Finn said blatantly, "I am the most important thing in Hannah's life. I have been for eight years." He growled, "And I'm not going to let you sweep in and take her away. I'm what she needs."

"I'm not trying to take her from you? Why would I?" Aria sniffled. "I don't understand what you're so scared of, Finn." Aria's eyes were watering she took her free hand and banged on his chest as if she was trying to open his heart like a door, "Let me in, Finn."

"I already made that mistake once an-"

"Dad." Finn looked down at his daughter who was giving him that face, that face that he hated, it was disappointment which was awful to see in the first place, but that wasn't what was bad about that face. It was the face of Dave Karofsky. It was strange how with one motion she could transform into him so quickly. It was sickening. "Please don't fight."

"You're right, baby." He smiled at her, "We shouldn't be fighting in front of you."

The face, to Finn's dismay, stayed intact, "No, not at all. Please." Her face turned to one of sadness, wiping her biological father clean from her face to Finn's relief.

Until he looked up at Aria who had wide terrified eyes filled with tears, "That's how you knew, isn't it?"

Finn cleared his throat, "I don't know what you-"

"She's David's." Aria spit, pointing to her daughter, "She's his." She breathed out a sound barely audible and Finn's heart fell into his stomach and he gripped her hand tightly. "Oh my God, Finn. How could you not tell me?"

Finn felt the tears well in his eyes as he tried to keep himself composed, "Aria, have you lost your mind? She's mine."

Aria's hand moved from Finn's chest to cover her mouth, "I can-, wha-, oh my-" She gripped her belly and began to collapse. Finn let go of Hannah's hand to catch her and Eva barely grabbing them before they hit the floor.

He laid Aria against a chair before picking up her screaming daughter from her slacked arms, looking around the room to find someone to talk to, or scream at. He spotted a lady, "Call an ambulance." He barked as he rocked the screamed girl in his arms who screamed for her Mom.

Hannah sat next to Aria, hitting her face slightly, "Aria." She said calmly, "Wake up."

By the time the ambulance got there, she was conscious but confused and they took her in for tests, Finn sat in the waiting room with Eva and Hannah waiting for David to get there and take his daughter, er, Eva, off of Finn's hands.

Hannah laid her head on Finn's shoulder and hummed lightly as they waited, Finn looked down, knowing she had questions. He hoped she didn't, but knew she would. She was smart. There was no way she hadn't heard Aria spout off about Dave being her father.

He fucking hated her. Even now. He couldn't stop hating her.

"I miss Rachel." Hannah said after a long silence and Finn put his arm around her, "Do you think she'll sing me to sleep tonight?"

Finn nodded, kissing her forehead, "I'm sure she will."

"So I don't have to stay with Aria?" Hannah asked softly.

Finn gulped and shook his head, "No, baby girl, you'll come home with me." He said and Eva grabbed his nose, coaxing a big "OW" from his lips.

"What was that for?"

Eva pointed to the doorway and grinned, "Dada" She said with a smile as David walked in, huffing.

"Where is she?"

Finn stood, handing Eva to him, "Room 1203"

"What happened?"

"I don't know, she just collapsed."

"What the _fuck _did you do?" David spit and Finn flinched.

Finn just shook his head in response, "1203." He repeated under his breath before grabbing Hannah's hand and beginning to walk away, hearing Dave yell that they weren't 'done here'.

He just kept walking.

"That guy couldn't be my Dad." Hannah mumbled as they walked and Finn held the tears in until they got into the car.

His head on the steering wheel, his heart pounding and his daughter rubbing his back, "It's okay, Daddy. It's okay." She repeated over and over and he knew it wasn't. Nothing was.

Finn sat in his living room, listening to the phone ring over and over as Blaine continued to talk, "Technically because your name is on the birth certificate you are her father in the eyes of the state of Ohio." Blaine explained, "However, also in the eyes of the state of Ohio since you haven't gone through the correct battle for custody, she technically by default has custody."

"But she doesn't want to go with them." Finn explained, "These are extenuating circumstances." Finn said for the fourth time that night.

"They are, yes. But everyone says that they have extreme circumstances, so I can't just get you into court." Blaine said, "And if the cops get involved you will have no choice but to turn her over."

Finn kicked the table which made Rachel, Kurt, Hannah and Xander jump in response, "I'm sorry, I just, I don't know what to do."

"What we're hoping is that they don't realize that they actually have custody. But the second they speak to a lawyer, they are going to figure it out. So you have to work with them." Blaine said softly, "I'm sorry, but you don't really have another option."

"I want to get in court as soon as possible." Finn explained with force, "How soon can you get us in?"

Blaine sat down with a sigh, "We've got you scheduled in January."

"That's not good enough." Finn shook his head, "There has got to be something else."

Rachel grabbed Finn's hand, stopping him from pacing and pulling him to sit, "Finn, just take a breath."

"I can't." Finn mumbled, "I can't breathe. I can't think about being without her."

And with those small words Hannah was in his arms, crying harder than she ever had, gripping onto the collar of his shirt and screaming 'no'. The phone rang for the eighth time that night and an idea striked itself in Kurt's mind and he picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Kurt said in his snotty voice, "I'm sorry I can barely hear you."

"Aria? Is that you?" Kurt looked at Finn who's tears were beginning to spill over, "Sorry, I can't hear you over Hannah. She's so scared, Aria."

"What do you mean 'Of what'?" He mocked. "Of you. Taking her from _her _father."

Kurt stood there, listening for a long time, Hannah's screams dying down as they silence grew longer, "Let me ask."

Kurt walked over to the father daughter duo and bent down to be eye level with Hannah, assuming she would ever take her head out of the crook of Finn's neck. Finn's eyes would cautious, nervous of what his brother had up his sleeve, "Hannah," He said sweetly, "Do you want to talk to Aria?"

Hannah sat up, wiping her eyes, "No." She said sternly, "I don't want to talk to her, she's just going to try to take me away. THIS IS MY HOME." She yelled and Kurt made sure the phone was in a prime spot to hear every word.

"She said she just wants to talk."

"No." Hannah growled again.

Kurt put the phone back up to his ear, "She's not really feeling up to talking right now, A. Maybe give them a couple days." A couple moments passed. "Okay, talk to you later. Uh-huh. Yup. Bye."

Kurt hung up the phone and grinned, obviously pleased with himself, "That should give us a few days to figure it all out."

Hannah laid on her stomach on the couch reading 'Moby Dick'. She was quite smart for her age. Finn walked down the stairs, pulling his jacket on. "Come on. Up." He clapped his hands, "Family bowling night."

Hannah stood up and pulled her jacket on, "I don't really feel like it."

"It would mean a lot to your grandparents. We've ditched out on a lot of these since your birthday." Finn mentioned, "Plus, you know I can't—"

"Leave me alone, or else Cruella will whisk me away to a blocked fortress of doom." Hannah groaned, "I know."

Finn stifled a laugh and kneeled down next to her, "You're getting a little too snarky for your own good."

Hannah laughed, "Blame Rachel." She said with a laugh before her face fell, "What's the plan, Dad?"

Finn shook his head as if to say 'I don't understand.' Hannah cleared her throat awkwardly, "Long term. What's our plan?"

Finn rubbed his hands over his face in frustration, "Blaine has a couple of ideas." He told her, "And… well… the original plan was to have Rachel adopt you before they found out." He told her, gauging her reaction, she seemed okay so he continued, "But the wedding is still a month away and they found out… so…"

"Maybe we should just invite everyone over here." She cut him off, "I don't feel like going out."

Finn nodded solemnly, "I'll call Grandma and Grandpa."

Hannah ran upstairs yelling that she'd be in the shower and Finn called the crew. A couple minutes later he ran upstairs to plug in his phone and heard Hannah whimpering in the bathroom, he knocked lightly.

"You okay, baby? Did you fall?"

Hannah cleared her throat, "I'm fine, Dad. Just—" She whimpered again, "Just give me a minute."

Finn pushed his back against the door, sliding down to put his head to his knees, and as silently as he could… he cried.

Finn, Rachel, Xander and Kurt all sat on the couch watching some old school home movies that Burt and Carole brough over of Finn and Kurt when they were kids. Finn and Kurt had been step-brothers since age 8 (Just like Xander and Hannah will be) and they had some good times together.

Rachel laughed hysterically when she saw Kurt prompting Finn to cross his legs at 'tea' and begged him to "Drink with your pinky out. Like a true lady."

Carole, Burt and Blaine were upstairs with Hannah at her request and Finn tried not to fill on edge about how she begged to see them in groups. Blaine always by her side. Carole walked downstairs, her eyes were red and she walked straight to the kitchen. Burt nudged Xander, "Hannah wants ya." He said quietly and Finn went to get up and follow Carole but Burt shook his head.

"Not right now, son." Burt said and walked into the kitchen after his wife. Rachel and Finn grasped hands and Rachel snuggled close to Finn. After a couple minutes, Hannah's voice was calling for Finn.

"Daddy." She called, "Rachel."

Rachel and Finn jogged up the stairs to see Blaine, Xander and Hannah in the upstairs office. Blaine's eyes were begging for forgiveness and Finn felt sick to his stomach. "You're going to want to sit." Blaine croaked and Finn didn't argue. He sat in one of the chairs next to Xander, putting his arm around his quasi stepson who looked like he wanted to throw up.

Hannah's eyes were filled with unshed tears, "I called Aria today." Hannah whispered and Rachel sat down upon hearing the words, "When I said I was showering, I called her…"

Finn's eyes searched Hannah's for explanation, "Why?"

"We don't have a long term plan, Dad." Her voice cracked a bit and she swallowed. "So I came up with one."

Rachel grabbed Finn's hand and jaw began to shake, "I'm moving in with Aria and Dave." The words did not come out smoothly. "Tomorrow."

Finn was speechless, he wanted to ask why or scream no, but he couldn't do anything. A tear fell down his face as he looked at her, his eyes begging for answers, "The plan," She was full on crying now, new tears, "Is to work with her, do what she wants to she won't take me away."

"He has rights." Rachel whispered as she squeezed Finn's hand.

"So does she." Blaine countered. "I've done my best. But, if they get us in court with a paternity test…" Blaine's eyes were filling with tears, "Their case is too strong. Blood is thicker then—"

A sob got caught in Finn's throat and shook his whole body, he couldn't speak, he couldn't think about anything but how empty this house would be without her, "So you agree with this?" Rachel asked Blaine, she was appalled and it was apparent in her voice.

Blaine's mouth opened a couple times to speak before he bit his lip and pondered his words carefully, "I think that if I were Finn I would fight my hardest. But sometimes, surrendering is the best option."

"I won't surrender my daughter." Finn finally spoke, his sobs were prevalent as he spoke, "You're my daughter."

Hannah nodded, her eyes still full of tears, "I am your daughter. And sometimes, as your daughter, I've had to look out for us because your tunnel vision blocks out what is really going on." She cried, "You can't see what is best."

Finn shook his head and Hannah stood, walking over to her father, "How is this best?" He growled, releasing Rachel's hand in frustration, "How?" he asked, almost inaudibly.

Hannah took a breath and took her father's face in her hands, "Because if she _takes_ me away, I'm gone." Finn cringed at his daughters very true words, "But legally, I'm still yours if I go willingly." Hannah explained, "I made her promise to stop the legal battle and to give you every other weekend."

A sarcastic laugh fell from Finn's lips, "Every other weekend?" He asked Hannah as she dropped her hands and then looked at Blaine, "Every _other_ weekend?"

Blaine handed him a piece of paper, "This will be the legally binding written agreement that Aria has agreed to sign."

Finn and Rachel read it together as Xander's head fell in his hands.

_I, Aria Sheppard Karosky, agree that by signing this legal document I am agreeing to the shared custody of Hannah Hudson. I will allow Finn Hudson visitation as Hannah sees fit as well as every other weekend visits at his home. _

_I will never again mention the notion of Hannah's biological Father being anyone other than Finn Hudson and will treat him as such. _

_Hannah Hudson will keep her last name and has the ability to request sleepovers with her brother, Xander Harris Berry, whenever she sees fit. _

_Hannah Hudson will spend every summer, Birthday (Both the child and Father's), New Year's Eve, Christmas and Hanukah with Finn Hudson unless extenuating circumstances are involved. Blaine Anderson or any lawyer at the __Bailey and__Anderson__ firm will decide if the circumstance is sufficient enough for a process override. All other holidays will be subject to plans and circumstance._

_I also agree that Eva and Sam Karofsky will be referred to at Hannah's half-siblings and will not be informed of the alleged paternity of Hannah Hudson and should not be treated as David Karofsky's child. _

_This agreement was made on _(day) of _(month), _(year) at the request of the child __Hannah Hudson__. _

Finn was quite sure he would throw up. He was certain of it. Hannah had already signed the legal document that Blaine had already wrote out. "You wrote this out a little quick." Finn mentioned, almost as a side note.

"I asked him to right this up that night." Hannah said, backing away from Finn, "The night at the skating rink… the night I found out—"

Finn shook his head and looked at her, tears streaming down both of their faces, "Why are you doing this? Why are you leaving me?" Finn whimpered stupidly, he heard how pathetic he sounded and didn't care one bit, Hannah was his daughter and they belonged together.

"I know you don't get it, Daddy." She sobbed and stepped towards him, "But I'm doing this for you, not to you."

She made her way into his lap and hugged his neck, pulling him tightly to her, "I love you, Daddy." She breathed and sobs shook his whole body as he held his daughter for what felt like the last time. It wasn't, he knew. But it felt like it.

Every other weekend wasn't enough. Aria having Hannah was too much for him to bare. He hated everything about this. Everything. He sobbed harder and felt Rachel's small hand on his back and Hannah leaned back, releasing one of her hands from his neck and pulling Rachel into a three way hug. Finn grabbed Xander and the whole family held each other, whimpers and sobs filling the room.

After a long while, the embrace finally faded and everyone filed out slowly, everyone but Rachel and Hannah. Finn curled up in bed and Xander went to his room, hiding his head under the pillows as well. Rachel sat with Hannah, holding hands, silent.

There was an understanding, an unsaid understanding between the two. Rachel was Hannah's mother. Rachel had told Hannah was a period was and told her about the birds and the bees when people started talking about it at school. Rachel had been there for every holiday, birthday and important moment for three and half years and now Hannah would have moments without Rachel in them. They were both heartbroken.

After a moment, Hannah stood releasing her grip on Rachel's hand, "Take care of him." Hannah mumbled as she walked out of the room and Rachel nodded and watched the little girl with the big heart walk to her room and start packing before collapsing to the ground in tears.

* * *

**Parting notes: I very rarely cry when writing, I always cry when reading or watching but very rarely when writing. I bawled during the last scene. After spending 6 months with Daddy!Finn and Hannah Hudson... I just have so many feelings about this family.**

**Reviews, as always, are love. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Part II**

Finn called in sick for the first day since he started teaching, Rachel did the same. She drove to the school and picked up all of Xander and Hannah's assignments for the day and claimed that they both had the stomach bug and should be back in school the next day.

Finn decided he needed to spend the day with Hannah and their family before she left. It was hard to stand up straight when he thought of the fact that she wouldn't be in their house, in her bed, tonight.

After he showered and got ready, he ended up falling back onto his disheveled bed and put his head under his pillow.

"Dad…" Hannah called from the door and he turned over and sat up, "Where's Rachel? I'm going to be late for school." She said, walking towards the bed and crawling next to her father.

"Rachel is getting your school work for the day, we're going to play hookey." Finn smiled sadly at his girl, "What do you want to do?"

Hannah thought for a moment, taking in every option she could think of, "You know what would be really fun?"

Finn smiled at her enthusiasm, "What's that?"

"Do you remember before I went to school, like when I was 4 or something and you had Fridays off?" Hannah spoke fast, excited about her idea, "And we'd set up a picnic in the living room and watch Disney movies and play cards and eat ice cream for breakfast?"

Finn laughed and nodded, "I remember it very well." Finn smiled. It was some of his favorite times. They would lay on their stomachs and share a carton of cookie dough ice cream and watch The Little Mermaid and Beauty and the Beast over and over. She would nap on his belly in the afternoon and they would stay in their flannel pajamas all day long.

When she got older they couldn't do it because he started teaching and she went to school, but every once in awhile she would take a Sunday off of church and they would do the same thing. It would never be the same as it was on those Fridays though. Because on Fridays it felt like the whole world stopped for them to have this stolen day.

Hannah wanted another stolen day, and Finn was all for it. "I think it'll be fun to do with Rachel and Xander, don't you?"

"That sounds perfect, baby girl." Finn said opening his arms for her and she crawled into his arms and squeezed him tight, "I love you, Hannah Banana."

Hannah giggled loudly, "You haven't called me that since…"

"You were just little." Finn finished her sentence, "Let's recreate Fridays." Finn suggests, "Watch the old Disney movies and I'll get out my old flannel PJs and maybe I can even convince you to lay your head on my stomach for a nap, huh?"

Hannah separated herself from Finn and jumped off the bed, "Maybe. But naps are for babies." She said with a chuckle before running to her room, "Get your PJs on. I'll tell Xander too."

* * *

Xander decided that laying on the floor sounded lame, so he sat on the couch behind the trio. Rachel and Finn laid on either side of Hannah all in white shirts and red flannel pajama pants. Rachel made popcorn and the put in The Lion King. Xander pretended like he didn't like it, but Finn caught him humming along to all of the songs.

"What?" Xander shrugged, "It's got a good tune." He justified.

Rachel pulled Xander to the floor and made him sit on the other side of her, "If you're enjoying it, you get to be on the floor with the participators."

Xander didn't argue, he just smiled at Hannah and they kept watching.

After the movie, Rachel put in Finding Nemo and Finn grabbed a couple pints of ice cream, "Playdough, Xan?"

Xander nodded and grabbed the pint from him, Rachel grabbed a spoon and dug in with him, "Moooom." He cried, "This isn't vegan."

"It's a special occasion." Rachel said simply and looked at Finn and winked at him, he kneeled next to her kissing her head softly.

"Don't eat too much, Rach. You'll make yourself sick."

Rachel nodded and nudged him, "Okay Dad." She teased and he smirked back. Finn gave Hannah the pint of cookie dough and two spoons, "Xander, if you tell your father about skipping school you're going to be in big trouble."

Xander laughed and nodded, "Whatever, Mom. He wouldn't care."

"I don't care if he would care or not. I'm the cool parent now and I don't want him to overthrow me by staging a repeat offense." Rachel said with a curt nod coaxing a laugh from Xander, "What?"

"The cool parent doesn't think they are the cool parent." Xander pointed out.

"Wait. So if I'm not… who is?" Rachel frowned and Finn reached around Hannah to stroke Rachel's back.

"Finn." Xander answered as if it was a given and Hannah started crying, without pause.

The whole room looked at Hannah and she crawled into Finn's arms, bawling into his chest, "I don't want to go, Daddy." She cried.

Finn nodded and whispered into her ear, "I know you don't, baby girl. I know you don't."

She gripped her hands into his shirt and he rolled onto his back and rubbed her back as she cried. She held onto him tightly and mumbled 'I don't want to' over and over again.

Rachel felt tears make their way down her cheek as she pulled Xander into her arms as if he was in danger of being taken away too. "It's going to be okay, baby." Is all Finn could say. So he did.

Finn inadvertently got his wish. Hannah cried herself to sleep on Finn's chest and he closed his eyes as well, not wanting to waste any moments sleeping but too emotionally exhausted to stay awake.

When Hannah woke up, they watched more movies and Rachel made lunch for everyone. They joked and teased each other and just had a good day. They didn't bring up Aria, or leaving or anything. They just enjoyed being together.

It was perfect, and so bittersweet.

They were knocked back to reality when someone knocked on the door around 5:45. Finn felt a lump in his throat and his stomach fall. "What time is Aria supposed to be here?" He asked Hannah, suddenly panicked.

She looked at the clock, "Not until 8 o'clock."

"That's probably Blaine." Rachel whispered, touching Finn lightly as she passed him to get the door. "Maybe we should all put on clothes."

Finn shook his head, "The day isn't over yet." He called to her and smiled at Hannah. She nodded back at him and grabbed Xander's hand.

"Come help me finish packing." She said and they ran up the stairs together.

* * *

Hours passed of packing, bickering, stressing out and the family showed up slowly throughout the evening. After three hours passed everyone sat in the living room awkwardly. Rachel sat with three year old Reed Anderson on her lap in the living room with Kurt and Blaine on either side of her. To the right of the couch, Xander sat at the dining room table, looking past the couch at the stairs where Hannah sat with Beth. He had another bowl of play dough ice cream in his lap and tried sharing it with Carole who sat next to him. She politely declined and put her arm around him in a comforting manner. Carole thought of Xander as her own grandchild and Finn was incredibly grateful for how accepting his mother had been of his love and his soon to be bride.

Burt stood behind Carole with his hands on her shoulders, and Puck stood next to Burt rocking his fussy son, Conner. It was way past his bedtime. Quinn leaned against the wall behind Puck watching Finn pace back and forth behind the couch in between the dining room table and the stairs where Beth and Hannah sat whispering and giggling as if nothing life changing was happening.

Hannah was the most resilient little girl anyone in that room had ever met.

Knock! Knock!

Finn stopped in his tracks and Hannah stood up and ran towards him, her giggling had ceased and she suddenly seemed as if the reality of her situation had hit her once again, not as strongly as it had earlier. But, her face portrayed the pure terror.

The fear that she wouldn't be in her own bed tonight. That she wouldn't be with her Dad and Rachel. That when she woke up, she didn't know what she'd have for breakfast or who would take her to school and she definitely didn't know what she would be doing this weekend. She took a deep breath and grabbed Finn's hand, he kneeled down so he was eye level with her and smiled at her.

Blaine stood and put his jacket on and took a quick scan of the room, nodding at Rachel before exiting the living room, passing the stairs and the entryway and opening the door.

"Blaine's going to talk to Aria for a minute." Finn told Hannah, walking her through it as if she didn't know, mostly to calm his own nerves, "After he gets the paperwork and they discuss the next drop off time he'll come in here, give us both a copy of the signed paperwork and tell us the schedule."

Rachel stood making her way over to them and sat on her knees on the other side of Hannah, "Then we'll load the van up and you and Daddy will say 'see you later' and when you get to their house and they show you your new room you'll take pictures and call us and tell us all about it." Rachel said, smiling through her streaming tears. "And you'll be able to get a really good nights rest because Xander won't be listening to loud music."

Finn nodded, "And Rachel won't keep you up watching F.R.I.E.N.D.S." Finn chuckled and then sniffled, trying so hard to keep the tears in.

"And you'll get to hang out with your little sister." Xander said from across the room.

"It'll be like a two week long sleep over." Kurt mentioned, his voice shaky.

Hannah nodded, the fear from her eyes leaving and she smiled at everyone and nodded, "It'll be fun." She offered and Finn nodded encouraging her, "In two weeks you will all be here, right? When I get back…"

Everyone agreed and Rachel kissed her on the cheek, "You couldn't get rid of us if you tried."

Then, Blaine walked in the room handing the papers to Finn and Hannah like it was scripted. Both folded theirs up and put them in their back pockets simultaneously. Finn and Rachel stood and Hannah grabbed her bag as the rest of the herd grabbed any other items of hers.

Finn grabbed her electric drum set and made his way out the door behind Hannah. Aria was standing outside, her protruding belly looking like it might explode as she leaned on David. Eva sat there, clapping her hands with excitement and saying 'sissy' over and over. Finn attempted not to cringe. Eva was just a child, Hannah's little twin. Finn couldn't dislike her.

David detached from Aria and opened the back of the van and everyone loaded their boxes and bags. Rachel walked to Aria making sure she had a bed, sheets, the works for Hannah. They spoke softly and Rachel explained that Finn packed almost all of Hannah's stuff but whatever they had duplicates of, please just bring them back.

Aria promised she would and Hannah began to give her hugs to the family, starting with Quinn and Puck.

"I don't think her drumset is going to fit." Dave told Finn, his tone dull.

Finn pursed his lips, "It is folded up, it can fit."

"I mean in her room." Dave retorted, "She and Eva are in an adjoining room, it's not a good ide—"

"Fine" Finn cut him off, "I'll give this to her grandparents."

"Or keep it here?" Dave said, as if it were common knowledge as what he should do.

Finn gave Dave a look that was nothing short of condescending, "She already has one here. This one is new. She likes to practice twice a week. She's in band."

Dave's face dropped, "Oh."

"Yeah… Oh!" Finn mocked, "So she'll just have to come over a couple nights after school to practice."

"Isn't that, like, loud?" Dave asked, stupidly.

Finn chewed on the inside of his cheek, trying so hard to bit his tongue. "It's electric so you can plug it into speakers or headphones. We let her play it on the speakers as long as it's after 10 am and before 8 pm." Finn explained, "She can practice better with music if it's not in her ear. Xander plays with her."

Dave nodded, just once and Finn turned from him, catching the tail end of Hannah's hugs.

She was in Kurt's arms exchanging secret inside jokes and laughing through the tears. "I love you, munchkin." He said and patted her head, "You call Blaine and I anytime you want to go to gymnastics, we'll take you."

"You know I will, Uncle Kurt. You and Blaine have been awesome. Take care of Reed. See you soon." She said with a teary eyed grin before moving to Xander.

Xander and Hannah didn't hug, he nodded at her and she raised her eyebrow at him, "I know, Han. I got it." He said and winked at her and she laughed and walked to Rachel as Finn walked up beside her.

"I love you, Rachel." She said softly, almost too soft for Finn to hear.

"I love you too." Rachel sobbed, Finn's nose tingled as he began to tear up once again. "You be good. Call us when you get there."

Finn looked away from a minute, seeing Aria calm down her excited daughter who kept wanting to run over and steal Hannah immediately. Dave took Eva, smiled at Aria and put her in her car seat. Aria looked up at Finn, making eye contact with him.

She nodded, not like Dave had nodded. Like a 'I'm-so-sorry' nod.

Not sorry enough, Finn thought to himself before looking at his daughter in an embrace with his fiancé. Hannah whispered something Finn couldn't quite make out, and Rachel nodded, "You got it, Han." She said and released her grip and Finn kneeled down immediately to be eye level with his girl.

"Okay, Daddy." Hannah whispered only for him.

"Okay, Hannah." He whispered back nervously.

"I'll call you when I get there."

"You better." He half-teased, "We'll watch that new Pixar movie when you get home."

"And go bowling?" She offered and Finn nodded.

"And you and Rachel can share the pink ball." He smiled as a tear fell down his face, "We'll see you soon, baby."

Hannah nodded and jumped into his arms, "This is best, Daddy." She whispered, "For now, it is what's best." He tried to hold back his sobs and his shoulders shook as he did.

"I know, baby." He croaked and held her tightly, before reluctantly and slowly pulling back.

He looked to Blaine, "When will she be back?"

"Next Friday." He answered shortly, sadly.

"Only ten days." Finn said with a nod.

"Eleven." Hannah corrected.

"Well, let's not count today." Finn offered and Hannah nodded as he stood and grabbed her hand. They walked to the minivan together and Hannah jumped into the van hugged her sister, telling her not to call her 'sissy' before sitting down and buckling up.

Finn leaned over and kissed her cheek and wiped her new tears with his thumb, "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you, Daddy." She cried back and Finn took every inch of power he had in his body to walk away, backing up first and waving. Dave closed the door and Finn couldn't make her out anymore with the dark tinted windows and he looked at Aria and she tilted her head at him, as if she pitied him.

"We'll see you soon, Finn." She promised, "We'll take care of her." She said and got in the car, rolling the window down and looked over at him and Finn felt his heart dropping.

As if to pour salt in his wound, Dave looked over shaking his head and spoke just loud enough for him to hear the tail end of his words, "…I mean it's just 11 days. Shit."

Aria turned her head to him quickly, smacking his arm and yelling, "Language, David." And then he pulled out of the driveway harshly and Finn lost all control of his body.

As soon as the van was out of sight his knees buckled and he fell onto the grass, coaxing a collective gasp from his family behind him. He caught himself on his hands and moments later he began throwing up. All of the ice cream and junk food they had snacked on all day was now on his front lawn.

Carole and Burt grabbed him, pulling him up and into the house and he tried to feel embarrassed, he really did try. But he felt too broken to feel sad. Hannah hadn't spent more than an evening away from him since she was born so 11 days felts like a fucking nightmare.

* * *

Finn woke up early the next morning, in his groggy state he momentarily forgot that Hannah wasn't at his house. Finn stretched and looked over at Rachel who was slowly opening her eyes. Finn smiled at his fiancee and Rachel smiled hesitantly back.

"Morning beautiful." He said softly before noticing the tear tracks that were still on Rachel's face. The realization set in like a hurricane and he frowned immediately. "She's not here..."

"She's at Aria's..." Rachel reminded him and he moved close to her resting his head on her chest. He wanted to cry but he didn't have it in himself anymore. He whimpered and Rachel ran her fingers through his hair. There was nothing she could say to make him feel any better.

After an hour they finally got up and got ready. They showered together, and Rachel washed Finn's back and he tried to forget about everything for a while. He was with his hot naked fiancee. There was no reason he shouldn't be able to... you know.

Finn turned quickly and began kissing her, mumbling how much he loved her into her mouth. The kiss was filled with more passion than he thought imaginable. He pushed her up against the wall and she spread her legs to hoist herself up on him. She moaned as quietly as she could and he growled into her skin as he entered her. He didn't want to think about anything but her. Nothing but Rachel.

As he thrust into her she moaned his name and he grinned, really smiled at hearing his name on her lips. "Say it again." He basically begged and she laughed but moaned his name again and again until he spilled into her.

"Wow... that was..."

Finn smiled and let her down, "Yeah it was..." He agreed and realized that the water had turned cold. "We're going to be so busted. Xander had to have heard us."

Rachel smacked him, "Don't even say that." She frowned, "God I hope not."

He laughed, "Let's hurry and get ready."

* * *

Finn let the wedding planning distract him from Hannah being out of the house. He and Rachel spent every evening going over colors and dresses and music. Finn didn't want to be on idle for even a second.

When Rachel got sick of working on the wedding Finn kept her busy in the bedroom. She was exhausted every morning from Finn's ability to distract himself and her from the current frustrating situation. After 5 days of exhaustion Rachel couldn't take it anymore.

"Finn," She said loudly as he peppered her neck with kisses, "I was actually thinking that we could watch TV or something. I'm kind of tired. We've been going non-stop and I have a job ya know? A job that I barely pay any attention to anymore."

Finn frowned and backed away, "I know, I know. I just hate sitting around. And Xander is at his Dads' so I thought we could..." Finn grinned devilishly.

Rachel arched her eyebrow at him, "Okay. Only once though."

Finn pouted a bit, "Seriously?"

Rachel laughed, "I can't fuck you 5 times a day every day."

Finn nodded, "Okay, I settle for 3."

Rachel rolled her eyes and pulled off her shirt, throwing it across the living room, "The perks of a childless house." She noted making Finn's mouth go dry. He went to kiss her neck once again and stopped himself.

"I hate this."

Rachel frowned at her fiance and ran her fingers through his hair, "I know you do, babe."

"It's not fair. She doesn't belong there. She belongs with me. She belongs with us. You're here Mom. You've basically raised her." He told Rachel sweetly.

"And you're her Dad." Rachel told him stroking his face softly, "And suddenly, I feel really dumb being half naked." She laughed and Finn shook his head.

"I prefer you always be half naked." He smiled and began pulling at her pants.

Finn decided to please his fiancee the best way he knew how, he dropped to the ground and began pulling at her underwear. She hustled out of them, kicking them across the floor and spread her legs for her man. Finn grinned up at her and moved closer to her core, his hot breath hitting her like a wave of wanting and pleasure.

Rachel bucked into him on instinct and took her in his mouth, licking and sucking on her tender spot. Rachel moaned and gripped his hair. She thrust into him and felt herself losing control. She liked being this way with him.

Finn moaned into her and she moaned back before wrapping her legs around his chest and pulling him into her. His pace picked up and she began to scream, his name.

"Finn. GOD. FIIIIIIINN!" She bellowed so loudly that Finn barely heard the timid knock at the door.

Finn continued to lick Rachel but his paced slowed as he listened harder, "Faster Finn, I'm almost-"

Rachel screamed with the doorbell almost in harmony and Finn eject himself from her legs and wiped his mouth.

Rachel was panting and felt herself losing patience, "Finn!" She cried, "What is wrong?"

"Someone's at the door." He said running to the door leaving Rachel naked on the couch.

Finn opened the door to see Aria and Hannah. He grinned immediately at Hannah, "Hey baby! What are you-"

Aria spoke for her, "Hannah wants to have a sleepover with Xander so I thought we'd stop by and see if he was home."

"Oh he's-" He looked down at Hannah who's eyes were begging to come in, "He's at... soccer practice. He'll be home in a bit." Finn smiled. "She can come on in. Do you have her bags? I'll grab them for her." Finn said eagerly.

Hannah grinned up at her Dad and pushed past him into the house, he went to grab her but Aria's arm grabbed his arm first, "Listen, no funny business, Finn. I want her back by 10 AM tomorrow morning. I still have 5 more days with her."

Finn nodded and smiled, "I read the agreement, Aria."

Finn walked out to the minivan and grabbed Hannah's bags, walking with a smile on his face back into the house.

As he walked in he heard Hannah yelling, "I don't understand why you were doing that."

Finn realized that he had left Rachel completely naked and writhing on the couch. Finn rushed in to Rachel who was frantically putting on her clothes, "Hannah, I'm sorry you had to-"

"NO RACHEL! You can't just be NAKED in MY living room. I'm gone for 4 days and you take the place over?" Hannah screamed, "You guys aren't even MARRIED yet."

Finn fell to his knees and grabbed Hannah, "Honey, honey... stop screaming."

"No DAD! She was defiling our couch."

Finn looked up at Rachel who was bright red with embarrassment, Finn had left her wanting more so... she finished herself off. Which Finn would normally find extremely hot.

"Hannah..." Finn spoke in a calm voice, "Hannah, go up to your room. I'll be there in a minute."

Hannah was so angry her face was purple and her fists were clenched. "Whatever Dad. I should have stayed with Mom."

The words hit Finn and Rachel like a brick wall, not only did she call Aria 'Mom' but she wished she was with her. Finn nodded and tried to seem unphased, "Go upstairs."

Hannah made a frustrated groan/scream and stomped off to her room. Finn looked at Rachel who was crying, falling to the floor and crying, "This isn't going to work," Rachel cried, "I'm not Hannah's Mom, I'm an intruder in a house that she doesn't even live in anymore."

"Not to mention Hannah just walked in on one of the most indecent scenes she could have ever laid eyes on." Rachel whimpered, "If she tells Aria..."

"I know, Rach... I know..." Finn reached out for her hand, "Come on, let's get you really really dressed, like with a fucking turtleneck or something and we'll go talk to Hannah."

* * *

By the time they got to Hannah's room she was pretty calm, "I'm sorry I yelled." She said as soon as they entered the room, "I just, I wanted to come home and spend a night with my Dad and it just felt like you guys had moved on without me."

Finn shook his head, "I miss you every day."

Hannah nodded, "Rachel and I were just having a little grown up fun that obviously got out of hand."

Hannah scrunched up her nose at them and Finn kneeled down, "I'm so happy you're here, baby, It's so good to see you."

Hannah nodded, "It's good to be home."

Rachel stood behind Finn and chewed on her lip, "I'm sorry you had to-"

"Can we just like, never ever talk about it again?" Hannah pleaded.

"Deal!" Rachel said relieved and Finn laughed.

"Can you just like, never mention it to your Mom?" Finn offered and Hannah agreed.

"I'll make us some dinner." Finn told Hannah and kissed her forehead softly, "Come down when you're ready."

* * *

Blaine sat across from Finn at their small wooden dining room table with a folder, "Okay, Aria's lawyers came to me and decided that the official papers were a little one sided and had too many flaws that default to your side of the bargain. Aria has drafted up some papers for us to look over and has decided that you won't get Hannah back on Friday unless you sign these."

Finn attempted not to cringe and reached out his hand for the paper, Blaine reluctantly gave Finn the sheet.

I, Finn Hudson, agree that upon signing this sheet I give up my ability to fight for sole custody. I will not order a paternity test, nor will I attempt to persuade Hannah to leave the Karofsky residence.

I will only take Hannah during my already scheduled visits unless brought up by Hannah.

If any legally binding changes occur, Aria will take full custody until a new agreement is drawn up. Legally binding changes include, but are not limited to, child birth, marriages, divorces and death in the family.

"Did you not see a major flaw in this?" Finn growled before finishing.

Blaine laughed, "It's supposed to be a trap, and a terrible one." He shook his head, "Seeing as she's a couple weeks away from having a little boy and you are a month away from the wedding."

Finn threw up his hands in frustration, "I can't sign this."

"You're not signing this. But, that might hold up the process of getting her back."

"What are we going to do?" Finn asked with his eyebrow cocked. "Hannah hates it there, Karofsky yells all the time. It's the only emotion he shows around her. She hates it there..."

"Yes." Blaine nodded, "But I drew up some more papers and if Hannah agrees… Aria is going to be so fucked."

Finn smiled, he liked the sound of that.

I, Hannah Hudson, have decided to repeal the agreement between Finn Hudson and Aria Sheppard Karofsky due to lack of authenticity of the original request. The original agreement was made on good faith that has now been jeopardized. I will not live in the same house with David Karofsky or any of his immediate relative unless the following items can be proven.

A) That on the night on October 4th, 2012 David Karofsky was working late.

B) That on the evening on September 2nd, 2013 David Karofsky was not involved in court case number ED27363 involving cocaine and shotguns.

C) That he passes a drug screening test.

If all of these items can be proven, I will continue with the current agreement between Aria Karofsky and Finn Hudson. Until this has been cleared up, I will be staying at the Hudson residence.

Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry

2532 Eastward Way

Lima, Ohio 45801

Finn looked over the document five times. "I feel like I'm missing something."

"I got the idea from Puck." Blaine laughed a bit, "It's ludicrous, but accurate." Blaine stood up and grabbed a couple of beers from the fridge and handed one to Finn. "You know how Puck is always going on about how Dave is some closet case." Finn nodded, still confused.

"Well, he's not wrong. On October 3rd and 4th he was not only seen but photographed at a gay club and in the photo from the 4th he was actually kissing one of my colleagues. You know Sebastian, right?"

"That asshole?" Finn scoffed and Blaine smirked.

"That asshole is going to get your daughter back." Blaine patted his shoulder. "Well, he said that Karofsky goes to that club once a month. Two days ago happened to be his monthly going and Sebastian might have offered him some cocaine." Blaine shrugged, "Of course, he didn't have any and he was lucky too. He just wanted to see if he'd take it. You see, Sebastian has kind of been watching the case here and there and wanted to help out." Blaine shook his head, excited as all get out, "Dave said 'no' and went ahead and brought him to the bathroom and showed him that he was into ecstasy these days. He took a pill right in front of Sebastian and then went super crazy for like four hours before coming down and throwing up on the bar."

Finn's lip curled up in absolute horror, "Hannah needs to get OUT of this dudes house."

Blaine nodded, "That is what I'm saying. The great part about this is the middle claim is 100% false but it's a big enough claim that if Aria tried to take it to the courts, they would have cops down their throats. And since the other claims are true, the possibility of the middle could be true as well."

"Wait... so you're saying..." Finn was still confused.

"Tomorrow when she bring Hannah back, you'll give her these papers, along with the pictures we have and tell her that until she's able to disprove all of the claims, Hannah will stay at your house."

Finn hit the paper with a big smile on his face, "This is legally binding? This is... allowed?"

"Not really." Blaine admitted, "It's a loophole. But Dave's behavior is illegal. They won't be able to take us to court." Blaine smiled proudly at his Brother-in-law. "Karofsky is so fucked!"

Finn smiled widely at his brother, "Who knew Puck was such a genius?"

"I wouldn't go that far," Blaine laughed and Finn felt a smile appear on his face for the first time in what seemed like ages.

* * *

"Finn," Rachel called to him. He was changing his suit pants from work into his jeans. Hannah would be there any moment and as soon as she was in his arms again they were taking a weekend trip.

"What's up?"

"Hannah is here."

Finn buttoned his jeans and looked at the clock in his room. "She's early," he said to himself and ran down the stairs to see Hannah in the living room.

"Hi baby."

"Hi Daddy."

"What are you-"

"I walked home from school today, and halfway through my walk I realized I was going to your house, instead of Mom's," Hannah explained. Hearing Hannah say 'Mom' about Aria made him sick. It set something off in him that he had to push back.

"Well, good, we can leave on our trip early."

"I know you're plan, Dad," Hannah said and Finn was now standing across from her in the living room. "I don't want you to hurt her."

"I'm not going to hurt anyone," Finn said defensively.

"I don't want her to hurt you either," Hannah told him and sat on the couch. He followed her lead and sat next to him.

"I don't want you living with her, Han,"

"I like living there, Daddy." Hannah said and Finn's face fell.

"Wha-" he felt sick. He thought he might throw up.

"I like Aria, I like having a younger sibling," Hannah stopped and grabbed Finn's hand. "I like living here too, that's the problem. I don't want to be banned from either house."

"Then what do you want?"

"I want to control the terms."

Finn looked at Rachel who was standing across the room, she shrugged sadly. "What are you talking about?"

"Can we stop? Stop fighting with each other. Stop fighting over me."

"If I don't fight, I might lose you." Finn said. His voice cracked and he felt the pit of his stomach sink.

"Daddy, I want you and Mom to sit down with the lawyers and come up with a partial custody plan. 50/50," Hannah demanded. She sounded like Aria when she spoke like that.

"That's not enough, Hannah. She left us. She left you."

Hannah swallowed audibly and looked down. She dropped Finn's hand to wipe a stray tear off her face. "I'm not mad at her, Dad. You shouldn't be either."

"I just don't want to lose you."

"You won't. But if you both try to claim me with ridiculous loop holes than the only person you're going to hurt is me. Don't you get that?" Hannah was shaking her head.

"Collateral damage," Rachel mumbled. "She's becoming collateral damage of you and Aria's fighting. It needs to stop."

"Oh, good. So you're both going to gang up on me? Awesome." Finn barked and stood up. He threw his hands up in the air in an exasperated motion. "You're in on this? You're the one who told her what we were planning. Aren't you?"

Rachel stood stoic, as if moving would set him off further. "Aren't you?"

"This isn't a discussion, Daddy."

Finn turned, "I'm your father."

"But, you aren't," Hannah shot back. Her eyes drilling holes into his. She was breathing heavy and she dropped her eyes to his feet. Finn felt like the wind had been knocked out of him.

"So that's it, huh? You're Aria's kid already? After one week it's Hannah and Aria against Finn?" he turned to his fiance. "Or should I say Hannah, Aria, and Rachel?"

"Finn, you need to calm down."

"Rachel Berry!" Finn yelled back, "You need to not tell me what I need to do."

"Daddy, I didn't mean it. I just meant that-"

Finn rubbed his hands over his eyes swiftly and growled in frustration. "You just meant that what? That I'm not your real father? Even though I raised you for your entire life? Karofsky's your Dad, huh? That's what this has come down to?" Finn felt Rachel's hands on his shoulders and he shrugged her off. "You're really going to just leave me?"

"No, Dad. I don't want to. I just think partial custody is what is best for right now?"

"Hannah, you don't get it. Legally, they can just take you at any time. These loopholes are what is keeping us together. I haven't adopted you. You're not mine in any legal sense of the word. If I don't get sole custody of you, outside of the courts, I'm going to be screwed." Finn was yelling. Rachel had her hand over her mouth to quiet her cries. "I get it. You had fun with your mom. You think she's great and whatever. Maybe you even liked spending time with Dave, but I can't lose you. You're my baby." His voice softened. "You're my kid."

Hannah looked up at him slowly, tears were falling down her face and she shook her head. "Please."

"Please what?" Finn spit.

"Please, sit down with Mom and the lawyers. Work it out," Hannah begged.

"Why can't you leave this to the grown ups?"

"Because while you are ripping each other apart, I am the one who gets hurt the most," Hannah yelled. Finn dropped to his knees in front of her and put his hands on either side of her arms.

She pushed out of his hold and wiped her eyes. "Until you do, I'm staying with Mom."

Finn's mouth dropped as he watched Hannah walk out of the house in a huff.

The door slammed and after there was just silence. It was deafening. Not even Rachel's whimpers filled the house. He looked behind him and noticed Rachel was gone. He stood up slowly and walked outside.

Rachel had left with Hannah, they were walking towards the car.

"Rachel," his voice sounded so sterned it scared him. "What the hell are you doing?"

Hannah jumped in the passenger seat and Rachel walked back towards the house to meet Finn halfway. "I'm giving your daughter a ride home."

"She is home."

Rachel motioned to Finn's body. "This guy, this guy isn't you."

Finn saw Xander walking down the street with earbuds in his ears. "This guy is a shell of a man who doesn't care who he hurts. You're so focused on one thing that you've gotten tunnel vision."

Finn was still staring at Xander. He looked back at Rachel, "how would you like it if I took Xander over to Sam's?"

"You know it's not the same thing."

"How? How would I know? How would I know anything about something I wasn't ever involved in, Rachel?" Finn was yelling and Rachel let out a shaky breath. "If you take her now, don't bother coming back."

"You're kidding, right Finn?"

"No. That is my daughter and you've decided that what an 8 year old wants is more important than me." Finn said. "Let me tell you something, Rachel. She is my daughter. I know what is best for her."

"You used to. But now you're treating her like a sofa."

"What?"

"No, I want the sofa. I know you bought it, Aria. But I've had it for 8 years so I want it." Rachel was mocking him. "You're treating her like an item instead of a person."

"She's my daughter, Rachel. It's my choice. I don't get involved with you and Sam!" Finn yelled.

Xander took off his earbuds. "Mom? What's going on?"

"Go in the house, Xander." Finn yelled.

"Get in the car, Xander." Rachel yelled at the same time.

"Whoa. I'm getting all sorts of weird vibes."

"House, Xander. Now." Finn shouted.

"No, sweetheart. Get in the car." Rachel countered.

"Are you, like, breaking up?" Xander asked with wide eyes.

Finn turned to him. "How'd you like to go see your dad?"

"Finn!" Rachel yelled. "Xander, get in the car. I'll talk to you about it later."

Finn wiped his nose and looked Rachel in the eye. "Let Hannah out of the car."

"Finn," Rachel spoke softly now. "If I were acting the way you are acting, I would understand if you did the same thing. In a month or so, when you get your head on straight, you'll understand why I'm doing this."

"You're supposed to be marrying me, not helping take my daughter away."

"You're not listening, Finn. I'm not taking her away. I'm helping you both so everyone is happy," Rachel cried. "Hannah is miserable being in the middle. She needs a solution. A permanent solution. She had this same talk with Aria last night."

Finn looked at his feet and back away from Rachel. She walked towards him and put her hands on his face. "Baby-"

"Just go." Finn said and walked out of her grip. "Just get out of here."

"That's not fair."

"It's clear what side you're on."

"There aren't any sides, Finn," Rachel mumbled and Finn walked into the house and slammed the door behind him. He went up to his room and kicked over the rocking chair that sat by the bed. The chair that he used to rock Hannah in every night.

His teeth ground together and his felt an anger inside him that he didn't recognize.

Was he being irrational? Was he acting out of fear? Were his feelings uncalled for? He couldn't tell.

"I need a fucking drink."

Ring! Ring!

"What's up?" Puck answered.

"Meet me at the Brewry on main in 10?"

"Yeah, I'll be there."

* * *

"Dude, you're an asshole," Puck said and handed Finn another shot of whiskey. "Your wife was just trying to-"

"She's not my wife."

"Whatever. Rachel was just trying to help. I mean, come on man. You hurt Karofsky and what's going to happen? Aria is going to go broke and homeless because she has no one to take care of her. Who gives a fuck if he's a closet case? What does it have to do with you?"

Finn swallowed down the whiskey and his ringer went off. He silenced his phone and ordered another shot. "You don't get it, Puck. They were both, like, coming at me. Rachel is supposed to be the one who is on my side no matter what. You know?"

Puck let out a quick and loud laugh. "No, dude. I don't know. I've been married to Quinn for like 9 years and can I just say? That's not at all what marriage is about."

"What's it about then?"

"Listen, man." Puck put another twenty on the bar and grabbed the four shots and took two before speaking. "Marriage is about supporting your spouse and shit. Yeah, but if your spouse is in the wrong, it your job to tell them 'hey, you're wrong, stop it.' It's like, the rules." Puck went to grab another shot and Finn took it from him.

"These are mine."

Puck rolled his eyes and motioned to the bartender for four more. "When Quinn is acting all scary and crazy, I have to tell her she is. Normally, she fights me on it. I have to sleep on the couch for a week and then she thanks me. Same with me, when I'm being a dense asshole, she tells me. I normally wise up after a day or so. Thank her for telling me and -" Puck put another twenty on the bar and grabbed the shots the bartender put down. "then we have epic make-up sex."

"It's more than all that, man. She went behind my back."

"First of all, you don't know that. All you know for sure is that she drove her to Aria's. And that's what Hannah wanted," Puck shrugged and poured the liquor down his throat. "I'm throwing up tonight."

Finn poured two shots down his throat and two into his coke that he was sipping from. "Fuck, this is so messed up."

"Why don't you just do what Hannah asks?"

"Because, do you do what Beth tells you to do?" Finn pointed out. "She's my kid, not my parent."

Puck nodded and pursed his lips. "I guess it's time you act like one, huh?"

"Oh great. It's everyone against Finn day. Awesome." Finn shook his head and turned to the bartender. "Close my tab."

"You're just going to leave?"

"Yep," Finn nodded. "I'm sick of everyone getting down on me."

"Listen, Finn. You're my boy." Puck said and Finn turned from him. Puck grabbed his arm to pull him back. Finn spun around and was looking at Puck again. "You're my boy." Puck said it slowly and looked down at Finn, showing him he was serious. "But, Hannah is obviously uncomfortable with the way everything is being handled."

"Okay?"

"So, if I asked you three years ago 'what is the number one quality you're looking for in a woman?' what would you say?" Puck lifted his eyebrow at his best friend. "I know you know the answer to this one."

Finn's mouth went dry and he looked down at the ground. "Someone who-" he spoke slowly, softly, "will love Hannah as much as me."

"Ding. Ding. Ding." Puck grinned proudly. "Looks like you found her."

Finn looked up at Puck with tears in his eyes and Puck pulled Finn in for a hug. Finn pulled apart from him. "I've got to get home."

"I'll call Quinn. She'll drive us."

"There's no time. I got to get there now."

"Finn, you can't-"

With that, Finn was running out of the bar. Puck ran after him. Finn made it to his car and jumped in. He started it and Puck slammed his arms against Finn's windshield. "You're too drunk!"

Puck's words were muffled through the glass and Finn back up quickly and sped out of the desolate parking lot.

Puck dialed Rachel's number and prayed he'd pick up as Finn sped across town.

"Hello?"

"Finn is on his way home."

"I'm not there, I'm at my Dads."

"He's really drunk Rachel. You might want to get home."

* * *

Three Weeks Later

Finn opened his tired eyes to a white ceiling. His head ached and his lids felt droopy. He looked to his side to see flowers and cards. To his other side he saw an empty hospital bed. Finn slowly sat up. He was in a hospital. What had happened? He tried to remember.

When he had gotten home, he was shocked that he made it alive. He knew he shouldn't have driven home alone and drunk but he needed to see Rachel. Apologize. He walked in the house.

"Rachel? Rach..." He ran up to his bedroom, up the stairs. He looked in Xander's room. He looked in Hannah's. Nothing. He ran down to the basement. Nothing. He heard the front door open.

"Rachel?"

"Guess again."

Finn made it to the foyer and saw David. "David?"

"I need you to back the hell off of our family now. You hear me?"

"Dave, I don't really want to talk to you right now, I need to find my fiancee."

Dave walked towards him with a straight face, "What I do in my free time is none of your concern. You understand?"

Finn shook his head. "Not now, David. I can't talk to you right now. We can discuss this later."

"We can discuss it now."

Finn felt Dave's fist hit his jaw. He tasted blood. He stood up and stumbled forward. "I talked to your brothers butt buddy and I'm done being nice. You either rip up that document or I'll rip open your face."

Finn spit up blood and looked at his daughters biological father with disgust. "We can figure this all out later."

Dave shook his head. "Not a good enough answer."

Finn was drowsy from the liquor and stumbling from the previous punch. Karofsky went after him again and Finn tried to duck. He wasn't fast enough. Finn laid flat on his back.

"Finn!" He heard Rachel's voice and was both grateful and terrified that she had made it home.

"Dad?" Hannah's voice filled the room and he felt his gut get punched again.

"Ooooo!" he yelled out. "Stop. My kid is here." Finn begged.

"That's my kid, you douchebag." Karofsky yelled and punched his face again. Finn tried to pull himself up and he heard Rachel yelling.

"Call 911, Hannah. Now!"

Finn tried to pull himself up and as soon as he got to his knees, Dave barralled into him again.

The next thing he saw was darkness.

Finn looked around the room, he saw flowers and cards. But, no people. He felt his face, swollen and scabbed. He moaned a little and looked for some sort of call button for the nurse.

As he looked for it, a familiar face walked through the door.

"Aria?" he mumbled and her eyes lit up like she was seeing him for the first time.

"Rachel? Hannah? Nurse? He's awake!"

Finn groaned from the pain in his abdominal area and looked up at his ex girlfriend who was also in a hospital robe.

"Finn!" She cried and put her hands on either side of his face, "I thought I'd be raising Hannah all alone."

Finn furrowed his eyebrows together in confusion. She leaned down to kiss his forehead and he tried to sit up, but couldn't. He looked down. one of his arms was in a cast. He had IV's coming out of his other arm.

He saw Rachel come in from behind Aria, "Rachel..."

Rachel smiled her 100 watt grin at Finn and rushed to his other side. Her lips found his and she kissed him harder than she should have. "Ow," Finn moaned into her mouth.

"Sorry! I'm just so happy you're awake."

"What- happened?"

Rachel looked down at her fiance and rubbed his face lightly. "Let's talk later. First, your daughter wants to see you."

Aria moved back to let Hannah come up to his side. Finn noticed Aria sit in a wheel chair and lean back.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just a little uneasy on my feet. I had the baby." Aria grinned and looked at Rachel. "Can you wheel me out?"

Rachel nodded and squeezed Finn's hand. "I'll be right back."

Finn focused on his daughter who was looking back at his with a wide grin. "Hi Daddy."

"So, I'm still your Daddy?"

Hannah's eye filled up with tears, "I'm sorry, Daddy. You were right."

"No, I wasn't. I was putting everyone around me through hell because I was selfish." Finn shook his head. "I'm sorry."

His voice was scratchy and Hannah handed him some water. He smiled thankfully. "How long have I been out?" he asked after taking three massive gulps of water and handing her the empty cup back.

A nurse walked in and began checking his vitals. "Three weeks."

Finn's eyes widened. "What?"

"After you passed out, the man who was beating you up continued until the cops got there. You had to have multiple surgeries to get the internal bleeding under control. You've been in a medically induced coma. Your body couldn't handle the stress. It was touch and go for a while."

Finn's mouth dropped. "I was too drunk to fight back." Finn admitted.

"I know sir. Your blood alcohol level was off the charts." The nurse patted his arm. "You should be out of here in a couple days if your vitals stay up."

"Three weeks?" Finn realized. "Our wedding?"

Hannah scrunched up her nose. "Yeah, that's going to have to be rescheduled." She looked at her watch. "Seeing as it was supposed to be happening like two minutes ago."

Rachel walked back in the room. "Having you back in the best wedding present I could ask for," she smiled widely.

Finn reached his arm towards her and dropped it. He was so tired.

"Sleep, sweetheart," Rachel whispered.

"We'll be here when you wake up," Hannah promised.

Finn had so many questions, but his exhaustion took over. He was in and out of sleep for two days. When he finally started to feel better, like he could sit up on his own, he wanted to praise the lord.

The amount of visitors was amazing and overwhelming all at the same time. Kurt and Blaine were there multiple times a day. His mom came and checked on him at least twice a day and Puck and Quinn couldn't help but poke their heads in once or twice.

Finally, once night when it was just him and Rachel he asked the question that was weighing heavily on his mind.

"What did Aria mean? When she said she thought she'd have to raise Hannah alone?"

Rachel gulped and walked to his bed side. He scooched over and patted the bed. She carefully crawled in and looked up at her fiance. "David is being tried for attempted murder."

"What?"

"They have two witnesses and he's probably going to take a plea bargin. But, he's probably going to jail for at least 10 years."

"I don't even know what to say," Finn mumbled. "Was it really that bad?"

"It was horrifying. Hannah didn't stop crying all week long."

"She was still with you? When I called?"

Rachel nodded, "She wasn't lying when she said she wanted to be with Aria, but she didn't really want to punish you by staying with her while everything got worked out. She was just so mad. So we went to my dad's house to talk it over."

"I was awful."

"You were emotional, Finn. That's it."

"I was being unreasonable."

"Yes," Rachel nodded. "But, you wised up, didn't you?"

Finn smirked. "I guess I did."

"And you didn't let the anger get the best of you. Like David did. Hannah got a glimpse of what her life could have been like, and I think she's very grateful for you now. Now more than ever."

Finn leaned down against his muscle's wishes to kiss Rachel's forehead. "I love you."

"I love you..."

* * *

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," the rabbi said to Finn and Rachel.

"You may kiss your bride."

"Finally," Finn said and tipped Rachel backward. His lips met hers harshly and she giggled into his mouth. She tasted like strawberries and champagne. She looked more beautiful than ever in her off-white short sleeveless dress. Her red heels made her a lot taller, but still shorter than him.

Rachel and Finn broke apart and turned to the crowd who applauded and cheered. Rachel held up her and Finn's hands and laughed loudly.

"I love you," Finn whispered in her ear.

It had been a year to the day since they were supposed to get married. After everything happened, they needed time to heal and Finn really needed time to heal.

Hannah smiled at her Dad from her spot in front of the groomsmen. She was the "Best Woman" and was wearing a red bow tie to off set her black dress. As they walked down the isle, flower petals and bubbles were throw at them and it seemed like they were finally getting their happily ever after.

Aria stood in the back of the church, rocking her baby who had just turned a year old. Aria and Finn had become friends over the year. Aria and Finn moved to a neighborhood together so they could both be next to Hannah at all times. Rachel waves at Aria who smiled widely back.

When they got in the limo to go to the reception Hannah jumped in with them.

"Daddy,"

"What?"

"Xander and I are totally going to decorate your car, is it cool if we're a little late to the reception."

Finn laughed. "I don't think you're supposed to tell us that."

Rachel kissed Finn's cheek. "It's fine, baby."

Hannah smiled widely. "So, it's cool?"

"Yeah. Totally cool." Finn said back. "But don't forget about your best man speech."

Hannah groaned. "Best WOMAN, Dad. Geez."

Rachel's head fell back in laughter. "Your daughter is a piece of work."

Finn put him hand to Rachel's stomach and smiled, "I hope our next one is just like her."

Rachel bit her lip nervously. "Have you told anyone, yet?"

"No, I thought tonight would be a great place to announce it."

Rachel dropped her jaw theatrically. "And prove to everyone I'm a harlot?"

"You're my harlot!" Finn got closer and kissed her lips. "What's a harlot?" he teased and Rachel erupted in laughter.

"You're the worst."

* * *

Finn walked down to the kitchen with a beer in his hand and saw Puck grabbing out one for himself. "What time are the guests getting here?"

"A couple hours."

Puck smirked. "Your little girl. All grown up."

"She's 10, Puckerman. Not 21."

"It's still a big deal. Leaving the single digits behind." Puck smiled and Finn turned to see his very pregnant wife hanging a Happy Birthday banner.

"Hannah grew up really fast, a lot faster then any of us thought."

"Yeah, she's way too mature for her age."

"Daaaaaaaaaaaad! Xander won't get out of my ROOOOOOOM!" Finn heard Hannah whine and it was music to his ears.

Finn looked at Puck and laughed. "Maybe she's not all the way grown up."

Finn looked over at Rachel and she grinned back. "You want to handle that, or should I?" Finn asked.

"I'm 8 months pregnant. You can go ahead and take this one." Rachel smiled and winked. "Your son has decided to wedge his knee into my ribcage, so until that goes away, you get all the dirty work."

Finn walked over to his wife and kissed her cheek. "You can only hold this over my head for so long."

Rachel feigned intense thought and looked at Finn softly. "You're right. Only, like, 18 years."

"You're evil."

"You love it."

"That I do." Finn leaned to kiss her only to be interrupted by Hannah's screeching voice.

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad!"

Finn groaned and turned, "Chill, Han. I'm coming."

"Good luuuuuck!" Rachel sang and Finn smiled as he made his way up the stairs. He loved his life. Exactly how it was.


End file.
